Where Snowflakes and Cherry Blossoms Intertwine
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Hyuga Hinata dies. Dying in the Moon Surface might have unexpected consequences... like falling into the Soul Society, in a dimension very different from her own Earth. "I see. You seem to have recovered quickly." "It doesn't do any good to dwell on the past." He introduces her to Wakame Ambassador, challenging her to make fun of him. "How cute!"
1. The Moon's Fall

**Hello! This is actually a story that I wrote a looong time ago, but recently I was reading it again and I thought I could give it a try here.**

 **If there's at least someone who enjoys these first chapters, then I will upload the complete story.**

* * *

 _"Please listen_

 _to how my love and pain from a previous life has frozen into ice_

 _The Earth and Skies are witnesses of how I protected you_

 _The shadow of snow, a life of lonely travels._

 _000_

 _The fiery love is like cherry, withering after combustion_

 _Promises from a young age have been invaded by fire._

 _000_

 _Snowy white departure,_

 _I used my life to protect you_

 _Swirling feather, a pure tragedy_

 _Use my life to continue_

 _The love that I give is endless_

 _In another life, the snow has covered my past."_

 _Love Like Sakura. Ice Fantasy OST._

* * *

 **1\. The Moon's Fall.**

She was falling endlessly, never getting to the bottom of the abyss.

 **"Are you really going to let yourself fail in this way?"** A woman's voice teased her.

"I'm going to die." She said.

Thunders and lighting showered the sky, and the snow fell heavily. The strength of the wind was something she'd never experienced before.

Or had she?

She didn't know why, but she was so tired. What was the point in fighting against the snow storm, against the inevitable fall?

"It's not as if I can fly. I can't stop this."

 **"But I can. You only have to hear me roar. Can you hear it?"**

Who was talking to her? That voice was part of the storm, but as she fell she couldn't see anyone else than herself.

"Who are you?"

 **"You wouldn't know. You can't hear me roar, so you don't know my name. You don't even know your own name now."**

Her name.

What was her name? She realized she didn't remember.

"I'm going to die." She repeated.

 **"Dear, you already did. Look into your memories. Remember."**

She was dead?

Of course she was. She had been fighting to save someone. Who was it? Blonde hair, blue eyes, a warm smile… she loved this person…

Naruto-kun…

She also wanted to keep this person safe, but not, it wasn't for him that she died.

There was a girl, younger than her. Her sister. Her precious little sister had lost her eyes, and she had to recover them from the man who stole them.

Even when this man was more powerful, he would kill her at the end, she had to protect her sister's eyes so they could go back to where they belonged.

Hanabi-chan…

She died because of her love for her sister. That was good.

She remembered her own name.

Hyuga Hinata.

However, if she was dead, why this feeling of falling endlessly felt so real?

"My name is Hinata. Who… who are you?"

 **"My name is…"**

The sound of another thunder too close to her made it impossible for Hinata to hear it.

The white lioness jumped and picked her up on her back, and so they fell together.


	2. Not all those who wander are lost

The memory of a person that I can't forget

When I look back to the sky far away, the cherry blossoms flutter down

000

That day when we walked down the path by the river,  
The water of melted snow was twinkling  
We had talked about our future under the cherry blossoms in full bloom.

"Sakura Iro no Yume."

* * *

Disclaimer: As we all know, Naruto and Bleach don't belong to me.

* * *

 **2\. Not all those who wander are lost (maybe they're just grieving)**

Most people forget all about their previous lives once they get to the Soul Society. Some retain some memories, but these also fade away with time, a few hours, days, weeks the most.

Hinata remembers almost every moment with an absolute clarity, but it is the few minutes that lead to her death that she finds more blurry. She'd been fighting with Naruto by her side. She'd taken Hanabi's eyes, then Toneri went crazy, taking her with such strength, and everything exploded.

She'd hear Naruto screaming her name, desperation so painfully clear in his voice, so much that it hurt to think about it.

Every time she thinks about it, she cries again.

She had wanted to live. She had wanted to live with the person she loved, so, so much.

Her longtime dream, Naruto returning her feelings, had just become reality. Would he suffer now?

Is he even alive?

Is Hanabi alive?

What about the rest?

At the very least, they would never end up in the same place where she is. Maybe it's because she didn't died on Earth but in the moon. In this place, there aren't any souls of shinobis or kunoichis besides herself.

Since the moment Hinata woke up in the Soul Society two months ago, she remembered. Since then, she has been wandering alone. In the Rukongai, most souls try to make friends, forming some form of families in order to survive. The Soul Society isn't a very nice place to spend the afterlife, but what could they do? The option is to become a hollow, and Hinata would rather skip that, thank you very much.

Becoming attached felt like treason, and she still misses too much the people she's left behind, so she wanders from district to district, trying to help as much as she can to the people she encounters in the way (helping the kids to find food, getting rid of some gangsters terrorizing the area, every day issues in the Rukongai).

Still, even if Hinata is alone, at the same time she isn't, or at least it doesn't feel like that.

When she closes her eyes, she enters a world of her own, a mountain covered by ice and snow, where the Snow Lioness talks to her. That isn't her name, of course, but it ss all what she can call her for the moment. She's Hinata's only friend now, the one who helped her to keep her memories.

She caressed the fans she carried to each side of her hips. The Snow Lion's claws.

Hinata knew what a zanpakutou meant. They are the weapons that the Shinigami used to purify Hollows and send the souls to the Soul Society. That hadn't been the case with her, as far as Hinata understood all the mortals came from a world where the shinobi didn't exist.

Normally, a person with her spiritual energy would at least try to join the Gotei 13. In truth, Hinata found that the spiritual energy was quite difficult to control (it was much more power than she was used to as a ninja). During the nights, when she slept, or when she was feeling too sad, she changed the weather around her without realizing it, but she managed somehow, her training to control her chakra came in handy when she decided she would just teach herself enough to keep that energy at bay.

She didn't want to be a Shinigami.

Then one day, she sees it.

A Hollow, a being that shouldn't be there, eating a poor 5 year old girl and nobody did anything about it. She tries to fight the monster, but her ninja skills and the gentle fist are nothing to this… and her tenssen aren't what they are supposed to be because she doesn't know the name of her zanpakutou either.

"Delicious. Really delicious." The Hollow laughs, cornering her.

She closes her fists.

The ground beneath her feet and around begins to freeze as an ice cold wind starts to take strength.

But the hollow would probably eat her nonetheless, and continue eating how many others like the little girl, if the Shinigami hadn't arrived at that moment.

Hinata sees pink, and when the cold eyes would turn to her, she obeys her first instinct.

She runs.


	3. Resolution

_"In this life, I'm lonely because of you_

 _Leave behind a spotless clean secret_

 _I'll give spotless clean memories."_

 _Love Like Sakura. Ice Fantasy OST._

* * *

 **3\. Resolution.**

Days after the incident, Hinata keeps thinking about the encounter with the hollow, the death of the girl, and the arrival of the shinigami.

Even if in that moment she panicked. How could she not? For the first time, she'd felt something different than pain. She'd been afraid, and then (the shinigami came) she'd even felt hopeful. She'd even seen color in the form of cherry blossom petals.

How can she run away?

How can she avoid the chance fate has put in her hands, to become a shinigami and help these souls, even if the Soul Society isn't the ideal place where one would want to live in the afterlife.

What would Naruto think of her if he knew? If he knew that she'd been letting herself down like that? What would Neji think?

Her cousin died because of her. She'd never seen him again, she couldn't even know if he is somewhere living another kind of afterlife or a similar one to this she is experiencing. However, she would be bringing dishonor to his sacrifice if she doesn't use this life well. She is dead as a kunoichi, but her soul is pretty much alive.

The souls devoured by hollows are pretty much alive. If her newfound spiritual energy can become the means to purify hollows and help other souls to avoid that horrible fate.

Filled with a new certainty, there's only one thing she's left to do. The Lioness is so sure she's going to do well that it makes Hinata wonder what will happen if she can't reach the expectations this time.

"What if they don't accept me in the Academy? If I'm not strong enough?" Hinata asks.

 **"Dear, you're not surrounded of those awful people from you clan anymore. When have you ever been weak? You're only too kind."**

Hinata sighs.

"I'll do my best to not disappoint you."

 **"You will not disappoint. After all, I'm part of you and you're part of me, remember."**

Of course, Hinata can't contradict Snow Lioness, but she finds it hard to believe that such a magnificent being can really be part of her, that she is meant to be a Shinigami.

She kept walking towards the Seireitei.


	4. A Name

_"All alone, on a journey, I lost my way_

 _As I stood still, my hear alone wandered_

 _But now I can walk again, as far as I need to_

 _Yes, ever since I met you in this road."_

Tabi no Tochuu – Spice and Wolf OST.

* * *

 **4\. A Name.**

The Moon is shining bright in the cold night, like the time she died. It's always Full Moon here.

 **"Are you ready to listen now?"**

Standing on the cliff, Hinata turns to the Snow Lioness, just when she pushes her, and before Hinata can react she is falling again.

"Who are you?"

 **"You need to hear me roar!"**

Or die.

All these weeks since they met she was being too nice, Hinata had been happy to have her, but in this moment she is falling, and she is supposed to understand a lion's roar when all she can perceive is the sound of the storm.

The storm…

As if suddenly things became clear to her senses, the sound of the storm seems to whisper words to her ears. It is in the wind. It is in the shifting of ice. It is in the snow rain.

The Lioness roars.

 **"My name is…"**

Hinata looks down. It seems like this time, there is indeed an end to the abyss, something that seemed like an ocean. In this inner world, everything is made of ice, snow and at the core, water. Hinata likes water, but the ocean would probably be as endless as the Snow Mountains above.

"I can hear you! I really do! Please come to me, Fuyu no Tsuki"

Listening to her command, Fuyu no Tsuki comes, picking her just before she touches the water. Fuyu no Tsuki's paws don't touch the surface of the ocean, instead seems to be floating just centimeters away, and like that she runs and jumps to the top of the Mountains again.

"Hmmm, thank you."

 **"I apologize for being so hard on you, but Hinata, it's the only way we can become stronger."**

She nods. That this being so powerful is part of her still amazes her.

"I understand."

Then, the Snow Lioness changes into the form of a beautiful woman, dressed in rich silver and white clothes. Her hair has an unusual turquoise color. She looks like a Queen, Hinata observes.

 **"Now, you are finally ready to wield me, Hinata. You know how to call me…"**

Stepping out of her inner world and opening her eyes, Hinata stands up and unfolds her tenssen fans,

"Cut through the air, Fuyu no Tsuki."

A cold freeze comes without warning. Though it would go unnoticed to the untrained eye, the five daggers in each fan seem to become larger with thin yet sharp threads of compressed air and ice. They are like unsheated lion's claws, beautiful and deadly.

She blows the fan once. The breeze becomes a strong wind. The trees standing in that direction are cut into pieces immediately.

A smile crosses her face, before she notices that the place around her is covered by snow. She has to learn to control that, too. There's a lot she has to learn about Fuyu no Tsuki.

Fans are an unusual shape for a zanpakutou. As Hinata learned after joining the academy, most zanpakutous are blades, and these would only manifest themselves after the shinigamis trained with a regular unnamed blade. However, she's had her lion's claws almost since the beginning.

She was beautiful, her zanpakutou.

"Hyuga."

Hinata turns around, and she sees him.

It's not really there, she knows, but in her eyes, her white snow has been colored by pink.


	5. The Offer

**Should I keep writing Bleach and Naruto crossovers? What do you think of this story?**

 **Reviews would be greatly appreciated. (Please, review if you're here!)**

* * *

 _"If the world we dreamed of, exists anywhere,_ _  
let's go look for it, beyond the wind.  
The freezing dawn, the parched midday,  
the trembling night;  
let's go see what's at their end."_

 _Tabi no Tochuu – Spice and Wolf OST._

* * *

 **5\. The offer.**

Unknown to Hinata, she is being observed by some captains who are visiting the academy that day. The three pair of eyes are on her as she finally gets Fuyu no Tsuki's shikai form.

"Who is she?" Captain Hitsugaya, of the 10th Division, asks.

"That's Hyuga Hinata. She joined the Academy three months ago."

"Only three months ago?" Captain Kuchuki Rukia asks, impressed because the ability they've just seen doesn't match a new inexperienced student.

"She's a prodigy." Smiling, the master adds "She's a gentle girl, yet she trains harder than any other student here. It's especially talented with her Flash Steps and Hand-to-Hand Combat."

"It seems there is another Ice Wielder prodigy around." Rukia's older brother, Captain Kuchiki, says. "Makoto, see that Hyuga is moved to advance levels, seeing she has already obtained her Shikai."

 **"Interesting. She's the wielder of Fuyu no Tsuki."** Hyorinmaru said.

"Fuyu no Tsuki?" Hitsugaya asks to his Zanpakutou.

 **"It's said to be an ancient snow spirit. The only Ice type sword who can compare to me in terms of power."**

Intrigued by the girls' Zanpakutou, Hitsugaya is about to take a step in her direction, when Rukia smiles and states.

"I see. Anyway, Hyuga's coming to my division."

Immediately, she exchanges glances with Captain Hitsugaya.

"Why would it be you? I'm the stronger Ice-wielder here."

"You're too grumpy, Hitsugaya-taichou, who would choose you if they can go with me?"

"You're overstepping, Kuchiki."

"I'm not. I'm a Captain now, so why you…"

As they discuss, Kuchiki Byakuya has already gone where the girl is gracefully moving.

"Hyuga."

Hinata stops immediately, surprised to see the man. It's the shinigami of the cherry blossom petals, the one who saved her from the hollow (the one she ran away from). Now that she knows more about the shinigamis and ranks, she can recognize he's a captain. Her Hyuga upbringing comes up and she bows to him in respect.

"Captain, it's an honor for this student to have you here."

Byakuya is pleased to see the girl has manners.

"You might rise."

"Hyuga, I've heard you're excelling in your training. I would like you to join the 6th Division once you graduate."

Hinata can only think that she is very lucky, indeed. How is that Captain Kuchiki notice her, with so many talented students around? He might think she's a prodigy as her teachers in the academy, but that's only because as a kunoichi she already knows taijutsu.

However, how to explain that, without giving herself away? Talking about her world could be dangerous.

"Thank you, sir. I will not disappoint you!"

Saying everything he had to say, Byakuya goes back to where his sister and Captain Hitsugaya have finally stopped arguing, only to look at him with disdain.

"Nii-sama, you're a cheater."

"It's very obvious your sister and I are more capable to mentor the girl."

Tsk. Byakuya raises an eyebrow.

"You? First learn to behave as grown-ups."


	6. Kuchiki

_"Your eyes, which know loneliness well,_ _  
blink, and that color is reflected._

 _I'll fly into the sky and become a crescent moon;_  
 _those mint-colored stars must be shards of tears."_

 _Tabi no Tochuu – Spice and Wolf OST._

* * *

 **6\. Kuchiki.**

As she trained and learned the ways of the Shinigami, a year has passed and Hinata is graduating much faster than most students do.

Captain Kuchiki's sister, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, and the 10th Division Hitsugaya-taichou have also offered seated positions, but Hinata is a person who honors her words, and she has already accepted Kuchiki-taichou's offer, so she had to politely decline others. When she was a Kunoichi and a member of the Hyuga Clan Hinata often felt unwanted, weak, a nuisance. It was strange but it also felt good that people saw her as talented and an addition to the Shinigami forces now.

 **"You've never been a nuisance, my dear." Fuyu no Tsuki told her.**

"It's all because I have you with me, Fuyu no Tsuki."

Hinata still wonders how her family and friends are doing in the Shinobi world. She died because of the sister who she loved, and her only regret is leaving Naruto behind.

But as days pass by, the heartache starts to fade away, and it becomes just a memory from a time when she was a different person. Truth be told, Hinata has still to figure out what her place in the Seireitei is, but her love, just as her previous hopes and dreams, have stayed behind. She has done all she could when she was alive.

All things considered, once she joins the 6th Division, Hinata decides that being a Shinigami is also good.

Lieutenant Abarai is nice, like everybody she encounters in the division (it does not occur to Hinata that everybody is nice to _her_ , that she's even gained a new nickname around, or that many in their barracks talk about the "Moon Princess" beauty.

Of course she wonders. What are their friends and family in Konoha doing? Are they all well? Has Sasuke returned to Konoha? Has Sakura's dream finally come true? Even if she still longs to see them, as impossible as that wish is, but Hinata is content with her life as a Shinigami.

After a year, she feels comfortable there, as if she's actually part of something. As if she belongs.

Because Lieutenant Abarai is mostly busy training other new graduates, Hinata helps with his paperwork, as the responsible 3rd Officer she is.

It will still be awhile, apparently, until she goes again to the living world in a mission.

And then one day, Captain Kuchiki informs her that Lieutenant Abarai has been promoted to Captain.

"I've also proposed you as his replacement. You are the new Lieutenant, Hyuga."

Captain Kuchiki is not a man of many words, and everything he says and everything he does holds a great meaning. Since the very beginning, she's looked up to him. For this person to consider her worthy enough to become his Lieutenant, Hinata can't help but feel her heart beating faster because of the emotion.

"Thank you, taichou. I promise to not disappoint you!"

He nods.

"I don't see why you would."

He is a kind person.

But even when Hinata thinks that becoming his Lieutenant will help her getting to know him more, she doesn't quite expect the events that unfold later on that week (and all that will come later as a result)

It happens that she's just made tea and is taking the teapot to her office, when steps out of his and his eyes wander to her tea.

He doesn't say anything, of course, but she sees the glint in his eyes (like a child who struggles to not ask for something he wants)

It would hurt his pride if she prepared tea for him immediately after that, he'll know he's been caught.

The day after that, however, she takes the teapot to his office.

Hinata only intended to leave it there for him to enjoy.

The two of them end up sitting in front of the other and drinking their tea silently, and the silence is comfortable.


	7. A Sister's Heart

**Thanks for adding this story to you be so kind to review, pretty please?**

 **Please?**

* * *

 _"This spring which I am walking down the old town alone,  
The wind blowing down from the mountains is cold  
The sunlight wraps me with the hurt that doesn't heal yet._

 _The memory of a person that I can't forget  
When I look back to the sky far away, the cherry blossoms flutter down."_

 _"Sakura Iro no Yume."_

* * *

 **7\. A sister's heart.**

Captain Kuchiki never skips work, and this is indeed an unusual day, that he isn't in the barracks of the 6th Division.

Hinata didn't ask questions when he informed her that he wouldn't be there that day, of course, because it's not her place to ask. However, she's still curious.

Only in the afternoon when she's heading to the Rukongai does she learn about the reason for Captain Kuchiki's absence. She finds Captain Rukia near the East Gate, and Hinata notices instantly that the captain is lost in her thoughts, because she doesn't even seem to see her until Hinata greets her.

"Oh, Hinata. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Kuchiki-taicho. Is everything alright?"

Captain Rukia smiles a bit.

"Everything is fine, don't mind me. Are you going to the Rukongai now?"

Hinata smiles.

"Yes, it's been a while since I've been there."

"Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Of course not. It's an honor, taichou."

To this, the Captain laughs.

"Hinata, you really don't need to be so formal with me. That's perfect for nii-sama, but here between us, I'd prefer if you call me Rukia."

"But…"

"Please."

"Very well."

They walk in silence for a while, and Rukia's face goes back to that sad expression.

"Are you sure you are well, Rukia-san?"

The woman sighs.

"I am. It's just… today is my sister's memorial day. I've just come from praying for her."

"I understand. You must miss her a lot."

"I've never actually met her. She abandoned me when I was a baby, so I don't really know what she was like, except from what others have told me." Rukia says "I don't hold grudges against her, because it's thanks to her that I have nii-sama now."

It's then when Hinata learns that Rukia's sister was Captain Kuchiki's wife.

"Then, what is it that troubles you?"

"I worry that nii-sama isn't allowing himself to live because of her memory. I wonder… is that what she would have liked? She even made him promise that he would find me, which was actually a pretty difficult thing for someone in his position, so would she have liked to have him tied to her like this, even now?"

They stop in front of a restaurant that Hinata usually frequents (when there's money for it).

"Rukia-san, would you let me treat you for dinner?"

"That's not right. I'm your superior, I should be the one inviting you."

Hinata thinks that's too much, but she can't really refuse.

"Thank you, Rukia-san."

"Okay, let's get in, Hinata."

She can understand why her captain is so adamant in protecting his sister, even when Rukia is a captain herself (or has gotten a boyfriend such as Captain Hitsugaya, one of the youngest and more powerful captains in the Gotei 13)

There's something about Rukia that reminds her of Hanabi – both of them act though when they're really sensible people.

"I think you know this, and Captain Kuchiki must know it too: your sister's wish to find you and keep you protected under the Kuchiki's name doesn't have anything to do with her wishes for him. She probably would have wanted him happy. It's just that, in the moment, the most urgent thing in her heart were you. I have… or rather, I had a younger sister as well, so I think I can understand her feelings."

"You had a younger sister, Hinata? What happened to her?"

Hinata smiles.

"I hope she's well. It's me who died, fighting a person who wanted to harm her and our people. But I need to think she's safe now."

Naruto would have kept her safe. Hinata is sure of this.

Again, she smiles when she thinks of the blonde.

"Don't worry about the Captain. I think he's quite content with his life. Sometimes you don't need a new person to be happy. Sometimes, a love can be so deep that stays forever in the heart, and that is okay, too."

Rukia frowns.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. I really do."


	8. Friends

**8\. Friends.**

Back to the routine, more days pass by. Hinata does the paperwork, trains with the shinigamis who are still trying to get their Shikai, goes to take some messages to other divisions when necessary, and in the afternoon she drinks tea with Captain Kuchiki.

She feels closer to Rukia now, but that doesn't mean the dynamics with her captain have changed. He is the head of the most prominent clan of the Seireitei, and therefore shoulders many responsibilities, which is probably what makes him so reserved (although now she knows a bit more, she knows about his lost love) Hinata thinks she can relate to him, being raised herself in a very strict clan, and having lost important people to her.

She can't say these things, so she does what she can, and tries to be the best second-in command-possible. At least these weeks, that things have been peaceful and she hasn't been sent on missions, she would prepare tea for the both of them and they would share a nice silence as they complete paperwork.

However, not always things are quiet and calm in the 6th Division barracks, for sometimes Rukia comes to visit, often accompanied by Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto. The later is a very friendly person, and she introduces Hinata to her group of friends, who are mostly extroverted and sociable people.

During her time in the academy she didn't make real friends, perhaps because she was still hurting, perhaps because she moved to advanced classes too quickly. Making friends has never been easy for her. Matsumoto's group reminds Hinata of Konoha's 11, and she feels happy being with them. After a while, she gets used to the very different personalities of the people in the froup (Renji, who she already knew, but also Yumichika, Ikkaku and Kira-taichou)

Very soon, she's invited to all their meetings.

That night is one of those in which Hinata has been dragged by Matsumoto-fukutaichou to drink with her friends and her. These meetings more often than not end with Matsumoto-fukutaichou and Kira-taichou drunk and sleeping on the pub. It is always impossible for Hinata or all of the other friends, to wake up the duo until Hitsugaya-taichou arrives, all worked up and with a frown that ruins his handsome face. He seems to be the only one who can deal with his drunken lieutenant.

Tonight is also one of those nights.

"Matsumoto!"

"Oh, here he comes." Rukia whispers to her. "It was taking him a while already."

To this, Hinata giggles. Her laugh attracts the captain's attention, and she immediately becomes serious again.

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Hyuga, Kuchiki." He greets them with a head movement.

Hinata finds it strange that Captain Hitsugaya won't call by her name to Rukia, but then again he is also a very formal person.

"Do you need any help, Toshiro?" Rukia asks.

Hinata smiles. Rukia, on the other hand, doesn't seem to have problems to escape the proper manners with him. She calls him by his first name, but Captain Hitsugaya doesn't correct her in the way Hinat has seen that he does with others. It's sweet, really.

It's probably because she has already lost her chance at love, but she finds even more happiness than before in others' love fulfillment.

"Not necessary, Kuchiki, but thank you."

He carries Matsumoto on his shoulders and exits the place just as quickly as he entered.

"It seems like Hitsugaya-taichou cares a lot about Matsumoto despite of his complains." Hinata says.

"He does." Rukia smiles. "He's actually a really thoughtful person."

"Hey, Ruuuukia…!"

Renji falls to the floor with a heavy thud.

"What the f…" Rukia frowns "How the hell did you manage to get Renji drunk?"

Renji is usually the one who takes care of his friends so to avoid creating havoc. Tonight, however, things might have gotten a bit out of control.

"I think that the others are not in condition to help, either." Hinata says, watching at Ikkaku trying to cut Yumichika's hair.

"Yes, I can see that."

"Hinata-san, save me please!"

Hinata sighs.

"Do you help me to take this moron home?" Rukia asks her.

"Yes, I think that's for the best."

Matsumoto's group kind of reminds her of the Konoha's 11, but Hinata's ninja friends never drank like this.

* * *

 **A review? Just one?**


	9. To be honest

**Hello! Thank you 1968 for your review. Ichigo will make a cameo, but he's not really a supporting character in this fic, and Karakura falls under Rukia's Division responsibility, so I don't think Hinata is going there.**

 **What I can't help is to have Rukia, or my precious Hitsugaya appearing once in a while.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

* * *

 _Tonight, the moon shines on, but where?_  
 _In the thickly-clouded sky_  
 _Tonight, Who embraces you?_  
 _Are you alone, about to cry in the rain?_

 _Tonight, if the moon is out of sight,_  
 _Then we'll eagerly wait for the clouds to break_  
 _Tonight, I wonder if you see the moon in the sky_  
 _that you look at._

 _You lied about it's insignificance,_  
 _Bore a face that seemed to know it all,_  
 _Hid that you that couldn't do anything,_  
 _And lost the truth._

 _If you can see invisible things,_  
 _It's okay to have your eyes shut._  
 _Even if you're not here,_  
 _Tonight, even if you can't see the moon._

 _"Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo". Bleach, Fade to Black_

* * *

 **9\. To be honest.**

"Taichou, I'd like to ask for permission to retire earlier today."

Byakuya glances to his Lieutenant, and then to her desk. She has already completed her paperwork; otherwise she wouldn't even ask something like this. However, it is quite unusual that Hinata asks to leave the office earlier.

"You may leave. Is it everything alright?"

"Yes, taichou, don't worry. Tomorrow is Rukia-san birthday. I would like to get a present for her." These months, even if she hasn't joined her Division, Rukia has become a good friend and also a mentor in some occasions. She has also been the only one to ask about her birthday and congratulate her the month before.

"I see."

Silence.

"Mmm... see you tomorrow, taichou. Please take care."

* * *

The next day, after they are done with the paper work, Hinata gets ready to go to Rukia's birthday party, which is being held in the Kuchiki Manor.

She just didn't think she'd find her Captain still in the office when she heads outside.

"Taicho, what are you still doing here? Do you need me to do anything?"

"Rukia seems to think that you will not be able to find the way to the Manor on your own. She asked me to escort you there."

Hinata blushes.

"I wouldn't have gotten lost!" She defends herself.

Her Captain doesn't say anything, and as he exits their office, she follows suit. They have been walking for some minutes when he breaks the silence.

"Hinata."

He's never called her by her name before, and it startles her.

"N-nani?"

"Rukia told me you keep memories of your previous life. You talked to her about your sister."

It's been so much time since that and Hinata had almost forgotten it, but she understands why he's bringing this up now. Probably Rukia just mentioned it to him recently, otherwise he would have asked her long ago.

"It is impossible that you remember."

Hinata sighs. This is the moment. She can't tell him anything but the truth, and then…

"I'm sorry, taichou."

He looks down at her.

"Did you lie?"

"I didn't. I remember about my sister, about my family and friends, about everything. I…" Breath in. Breath out, Hinata. "This is something I didn't say because even I don't understand how it happened. I think I remember because my living world is not the one we know here. In the world I lived, I was a ninja."

His eyes widen in surprise to her words, but it's just a second and the expression is gone.

"A ninja? Hinata, that's not necessarily another world."

"It is! I know. I think the other ninjas, when they die, they don't come here. You would have known, because they would surely be shinigamis." Her face reddens as she speaks as fast as possible "I… I'm not a genius girl or anything, it's just that as a kunoichi, I trained to control my energy and to fight since a very young age. It made things easier here."

He wouldn't even consider it if it was another person telling him this, but he's seen enough of Hinata to know that she wouldn't make things up.

"Let's suppose what you say it's true. Why aren't other ninjas here?"

"I'm not really sure. I think it has to do with the fact that I died on the moon, not on Earth."

Hinata has never talked this much with him. Now she realizes, Captain Kuchiki will surely think her crazy. Because she can't bear to look at him, a person who's only shown respect and faith in her since they met, Hinata keeps on talking, as she looks at the distance.

"My younger sister Hanabi was kidnapped by a man from the moon who took her eyes. In the shinobi world, there are some eyes which have special abilities. My Hyuga Clan's Byakugan is one of those."

Others have asked about her eyes here in the Seireitei, but he's one of the few who has never done that. He's also the only one she's telling the truth.

"I went to save Hanabi with a group of friends, but there was a certain thing only I could do, because of my Byakugan. So I accepted this man's offer of marriage in order to rescue Hanabi and complete my mission."

Hinata closes her eyes. It hurts to think about the details of those last days. She thought she had overcome this already. How much time does a person need? It was the living who should be grieving, not her. Then again, the other dead don't remember the ones they leave behind.

"That man… he was really powerful. After I took Hanabi's eyes back, he was furious. That's the part I don't remember very well… only there was a big explosion, and I tried to protect Hanabi's eyes, and I heard the person I loved call my name. After that, Fuyu no Tsuki helped my regain consciousness and I was already here, in the Soul Society."

There's a moment of silence.

Byakuya frowns.

"This is something you should have told me before. It can't be avoided, the Commander and other Captains will have to be informed of this."

She looks at him in surprise.

"Do you believe me, taichou?"

There are still tears in her cheeks, but Byakuya thinks she hasn't even realized yet.

"I believe you."

There are many questions he has to ask, many answers she has to give. However, all that can wait for later.

"Rukia is waiting for us. Let's go."

Hinata's lips turn into a huge smile.

"Yes, sir."


	10. Winter Memories

_I remember about that day_

 _As the snow that dances in the night sky_

 _Begins to fall again_

 _000_

 _You were always only looking forward_

 _And it seemed like you'd go somewhere far away_

 _000_

 _My feelings for you won't reach you, a_ _nd you don't even notice them_

 _I've been pining for you for so many winters t_ _hat I can't even count_

 _000_

 _It can't be requited, it won't be fulfilled_

 _But I'm still in love with you_

 _It's never ending._

 _Even if it's painful, my heart won't freeze._

 _000_

 _Fuyu no Owari Ni – Naruto The Last._

* * *

 **10\. Winter memories.**

It hurts to remember.

She keeps thinking about it while her friends enjoying their drinks in the comfortable warmth of the room – at least Renji, Matsomoto, and Hanataro – while Rukia and Hitsugaya-taicho, who don't find the cold to be a problem, have gone out to light the fireworks.

Hinata steps out of the room, too, and watches the sky from the corridors. The cold breeze on her skin feels good. It wasn't always like that, even if she had always liked winter, but since she died and found Fuyu no Tsuki, she feels more comfortable with this weather.

It's a cold night, like the time when she died.

The snow covers everything, just like that time she met Naruto for the first time.

Is it also winter in Konoha? The time transcurs quite differently in Seireitei from the living world, that much she knows, but the difference from a different dimension… that, she can't really tell.

The Kuchiki Manor is a very elegant and beautiful place. It reminds her a bit of the Hyuga compound.

Here, too, the sight during Hanami would surely be beautiful.

"It's probably the most beautiful at dawn."

"You think so?" Captain Kuchiki asks, suddenly standing by her side.

"Kuchiki-taicho!" she jumps backwards "I didn't mean it's not beautiful now. It's only that reminds me of my own Clan's compound." She's still nervous from their last conversation, but really she shouldn't be. He'd believed her and taken things better than expected (he hasn't mentioned any punishment for hiding information, either). Eventually, she will have to talk about everything.

Again. Breath in, breath out.

"Do you know, taichou, in a time like this my uncle died. It happened that someone kidnapped me when I was three years old, to get my eyes. My father saved me, but he killed an important ninja from a rival village, and they demanded his death. The Hyuga clan is one of the old and proud clans of Konoha, and protecting the Byakugan is more important than anything else. In order to protect his brother, my uncle sacrificed himself instead. They were twin brothers, looked exactly the same… except that my father was the leader of the clan, and my uncle belonged to the Branch family. Because of this, Neji-niisan hated me for years. There's a lot of hate in the shinobi world."

This new information surprises Byakuya, even if it makes sense, given Hinata's manners and the way she carries herself, that she belonged to a Noble family.

Realizing she has said too much, Hinata blushes.

"I'm sorry for bothering you with my words, taicho."

If there's one thing he doesn't like about Hinata, though, is that she's always apologizing, even when she clearly shouldn't. Everything she says about her shinobi world is relevant now, and she knows this as well, so why does she apologize?

Byakuya can only sigh.

"I agree, the view it's even more beautiful in the morning, when the sun rises." He surprises her by saying this. "My beloved Hisana liked to come here earlier during spring, just to admire the cherry blossoms, but her health didn't allow it as much as she would have liked it."

It is surprising, a man who considers his honor and pride the most important, still married for love, defying his entire family. She would have done the same for Naruto.

In a sense, both of them are similar in that they had a duty with their Clan, being born with the names they were born with, but their personalities made it difficult for them to fulfill the expectations, as much as they would have liked to. Hinata, too, was proud of her heritage and wanted to be an Heiress that the Hyuga Clan wouldn't be ashamed to have. Yet she failed them time after time.

Kuchiki Byakuya is, then, an incredible person in her eyes.

"Kuchiki-taicho, I truly admire your character." Hinata says, expressing her most sincere feelings. "The worth of a man is in his unwavering heart. Your wife, Hisana-sama, was a very lucky woman, I'm sure she was very happy with you."

To these thoughts, Senbonzakura scoffs. If only that had been the case…

"Do not imagine me a better man than I am. Hisana wasn't happy, she couldn't be. Her thoughts were constantly filled with guilt and the need to find her sister, and I could only fulfill her wish when she had already passed away."

Hinata's eyes don't look at him with compassion, as his closest friends do, or reproach as the elders used to. There is only understanding in them.

"We can't control how others feel. We can't take the pain from them either. We can only be by their side… if you did that, then you did all you could have done." Hinata says "I told this to Rukia once: I think I can understand your wife's feelings. A big sister's heart will always put a sister first, but that doesn't mean that there's no room for other feelings, too. If the circumstances were different, I would have cherished my love better too."

He did well in choosing her. When Byakuya first saw her in the academy, he was slightly impressed by her abilities. Even so, in that moment he couldn't know if she'd really do for lieutenant for the time Renji got his promotion. Hinata hasn't disappointed, yet he realizes know there's so much he ignores…

 **"She's stronger that she looks." Senbonzakura comments.**

 _"You're speaking unnecessarily again."_

 **"Master, I am not the one who's been outside in the cold for twenty minutes just talking to a girl."**

 _"Senbonzakura, have you forgotten your place?"_

"Taicho, look!" It seems like Rukia and Hitsugaya-taicho finally learned to light the fireworks. The colored and bright lights paint sky. "It's beautiful."

He stares at her.

"Yes, beautiful indeed."

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this one :) Would you let me know what you think of this story in a review, please?**


	11. Misunderstandings

Is anyone here?

Review, please?

* * *

 **11\. Misunderstandings.**

How did she end up like this?

Hinata only knows that she was practicing with Fuyu no Tsuki, when Captain Hitsugaya suddenly arrived and asked her to spar with him. Of course she couldn't say no.

In the 6th Division training grounds, many people has arrived to see the match between the two Ice wielders. Once, years ago, they had the chance to witness Hyorinmaru fighting Sode no Shirayuki, Kuchiki Rukia's Zanpakutou, and it had been an incredible thing.

However, there is something awe-inspiring when the Lioness' claws reach the Ice Dragon.

"Who would say a newbie like Hyuga could stand the fight against a Captain for so long?"

"And not any Captain, but Hitsugaya."

"It's quite fitting, if you think about it. The Ice Dragon and a Snow Lion. Two ice deities…"

In the end, too tired to keep it up, Hinata gives up, but both of them are panting heavily, and Captain Hitsugaya even congratulates her.

"You didn't disappoint, Hyuga."

She blushes.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou."

He leaves without making more conversation, but the match has been more than enough for the Shinigami Women Association to declare that Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hyuga Hinata would make a perfect couple, the dragon and the snow lion, a truly divine, royal couple.

It is a nightmare. Would this cause trouble between Rukia and Hitsugaya-taicho? Hinata is convinced there is something going on between those two, but it seems the rest of the Seireitei are blind to it. She¡s never really asked Rukia, because Hinata had thought it was too obvious. But if that were the case, then Hitsugaya-taicho kept it secret even from Matsumoto, because the woman is coming to the 6th Division every day, trying to convince Hinata that she should date her Captain, and becomes so insistent that Kuchiki-taichou has to ban her so his Lieutenant can work in peace. Therefore, Matsumoto goes back to cry with her Captain. Why won't he date Hinata-chan? They both are so cute together!

Hinata has much more important things to consider at the moment, for example the recent interrogatory with the Captain Commander, Captain Soi Fong and the two Kuchiki Captains. Now that they know about her story, they'll try to find the Shinobi world. Would that be possible? Then, will she be able to see Hanabi, Naruto, Kiba and Shino again?

Suddenly the door to the office opens. Rukia stands there, looking to the sides and when she sees her brother isn't there, she asks:

"Hinata, are you really dating Toshiro... I mean, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Hinata blinks. Of all people, she never imagined Rukia would ask that. Besides, how have the rumors escalated that much?

"I am not! Rukia-san, I would never do that. I… I thought you and Hitsugaya-taichou were dating?"

Rukia blushes.

"What?"

"You're so close… and you obviously like each other."

Somehow, the scene reminds Hinata of a time when she was in Rukia's position, and it was Sakura who helped her to gather courage.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything about it. But I think you need to talk to Hitsugaya-taichou"

"Hmm… I… I'm sorry, Hinata. I'm going now, I still have loads of work to do." Rukia excuses herself and disappears quickly.

Hinata sighs and goes back to her paperwork, when the sliding door opens once more. This time, it is Captain Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, how can I help you?"

He clears his troat.

"Hmm, Hyuga, This is just as uncomfortable for me as it probably is for you, but my lieutenant seems to think that I mislead you. I just wanted to say, I hold you in a high esteem, but the other day if I asked you to spar with me it was merely out of curiosity because our zanpakutouos seem to have a lot in common."

"I know."

"I'm not… interested that way."

"Don't worry, taicho" She repeats. "I know you and Rukia-san like each other."

"You do?" He betrays himself in his shock. "I-I mean…"

Hinata can't help but giggle.

"I won't say anything about it. However, I think in this case you should go and clarify things with Rukia-san."

"Thank you for your understanding, Hyuga."

"Have a nice day, taichou!"

But when the captain leaves and then, for the third time in just minutes, the sliding door opened, Hinata finds she's quite tired of explaining herself.

Really, this is all Matsumoto's fault.

"I… I already say it. I'm not dating Hitsugaya-taicho!"

She looks up and blushes madly when she realizes that this time it is her captain, who looks at her expressionless.

"Well, thank you for informing me, but your personal relations shouldn't be discussed during work, Hinata."

Her face turns to a darker red...


	12. The Smile

**_Hello! Here's another one that I hope you enjoy. Reviews are a GREAT motivator to upload more chapters._**

* * *

 _I met you at age 16 and fell into a hundred-year love  
under these cherry blossoms that fall slowly_

 _You, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns_

 _after being swayed by the wind  
as if I woke up from a long dream, the sky I looked up at is pink._

 _Bleach, Sakura Biyori._

* * *

 **12\. The Smile.**

In the blink of an eye, winter comes to an end and Hinata finds herself in the first weeks of April. Not much has happened in the Seireitei, besides the fact that two Captains of the Gotei 13, Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toshiro, officially became a couple. Of course, Hinata saw it coming, but it was a surprise for many.

She has just come back from a mission to the human world where many souls were lost at once during a terrorist attack. It's when she comes back that Captain Kuchiki tells her.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho has found a way to what he thinks is your shinobi world."

She stops breathing.

"R-really?"

"The Commander has ordered that Hitsugaya-taichou, Rukia and I visit this place in a week, in order to find out more about it. This way, we expect to finish exploring the dimension faster."

Is it even real? Is she bold enough to ask something from him?

"Taichou… can I…"

"However, I've suggested they send you instead, so that you can act as a guide."

She sighs.

"Thank you, taichou."

"I still will accompany you the first day, just to see that you can really handle it."

Hinata smiles at him.

"I won't disappoint you, sir."

Byakuya knows. She never does.

Truth is, he cares about her wellbeing. If there was a chance for him to see Hisana again, he isn't sure he would be able to handle it, and for him it has been more than fifty years. In comparison, everything is still too recent for Hinata. Two years are nothing.

"Thank you, taicho." She repeats, "You are really a kind person. Thank you."

As Hinata stands up and her figure disappears through the door, Byakuya keeps looking at the empty space in the desk she occupied. Has she just called him "kind"?

 **"Yes, I believe she has."**

* * *

Byakuya has many things to think about. The most important of those is, of course, her sister's relationship with the 10th Division Captain. Hitsugaya isn't a noble, but he is after all a very important and respected captain of the Goite 13, which in itself elevates his status.

Is it enough, though? Will he be able to properly take care of Rukia? He thinks of Hisana, and what his wife would have wanted for her sister.

Then, as he is about to step into Shizuka's restaurant, he finds himself face to face with his Lieutenant.

"Kuchiki-taicho." She bows.

"Hinata."

"I didn't know you come here as well." She says.

"I have been a regular here for more than twenty years."

"I see."

Again, it's only recently they've started to know each other.

"Let's get in. Since we're here, I shall treat you a meal."

"But taichou, I don't want to trouble you…"

"You don't. Besides, coming with me you don't have to wait for a spot."

She then nods.

"Thank you, taichou."

Indeed, as the important guest he is, Byakuya has always the nicest table in the restaurant reserved for him. Hinata silently sits in front of her Captain, as they wait for their orders to be taken while drinking tea.

They wait in silence, and Hinata notices that people around them (especially women) are staring at their table. She has never thought about it, but of course her captain would attract women's attention. He is, after all, extremely handsome, and has that dignified and proud air around him… back in Konoha, those were also the traits that made Sasuke (and even Neji) so popular.

"I'm thinking about bringing up the marriage between Hitsugaya-taichou and Rukia to the clan elders."

He takes her by surprise once more. Not only he breaks the silence, but brings a topic like that, too. However, since he's asking, Hinata can't do anything else than give him some kind of answer. But why would he be thinking about something like that already?

"Isn't it too soon? I know he's going to ask you eventually, but is it good to talk about that to the clan before that?"

"They're going to oppose. At least, they are going to do so at first, given Rukia's origins they expect her to marry another noble."

She sighs.

"However, Hitsugaya-taichou is still a formidable suitor. Even if they resist, they are going to accept them after some time." Thinking about it, she realizes what his intention is. "Then, you only want to spare Rukia of that unnecessary step by resolving it now without her taking notice."

He sips his tea.

"What do you think about it?"

She smiles.

"Well, after taking that into consideration, I think it is a good idea."

There is not harm in preparing his clan for the addition to the family, anyway.

Then, her captain does something unexpected. He actually smiles at her.

Hinata is struck in her spot and can't believe it.

 **"Breathe, Hinata, breath. Don't faint, or you will make a fool of ourselves."** Fuyu no Tsuki tells her.

 _"He smiled, Fuyu no Tsuki. He smiled. I didn't imagine it, did I?"_

It's only a fraction-of-a-second smile.

She's never even thought about her Captain appearance that much. However, it's in the moment he smiles that she really gets it.

 _"Why did he ask me all that, anyway?"_

 **"It is strange. Aren't those clan matters? What does it have to do with you being his Lieutenant?**

It has nothing to do with her being his Lieutenant. Discussing clan matters with her! What is the meaning of that? Has she overstepped?

She is definitely going crazy. She forces herself to say something, because she doesn't like the way her heart is beating…

"Kuchiki-taichou. Do you like cinnamon rolls?"

There's silence. He stares at her.

"I really don't like sweets."

Ok. Back to normal, then.


	13. Spring Feelings

**Hello, here I am coming back with a chapter for those few beautiful and lovely people who took a minute of their time to leave a review.**

 **Also, in the next chapter they are finally going to Konoha.**

 **Please, review. Reviews from readers really make me happy.**

* * *

 _A promise made beneath the cherry blossom_

 _'let's come here again next year'_

 _We made sure many times, but it's still unfulfilled._

 _000_

 _You, me and the cherry blossom weather_

 _Return after being swayed by the wind_

 _With the unseen future held in my chest_

 _I look ahead and see the pink sky._

 _000_

 _Bleach, Sakura Biyori._

* * *

 **13\. Spring Feelings.**

Life, in whatever form it comes, is beautiful, and Hinata is glad to enjoy those little moments in life, like that morning when the group heads to the Kuchiki Manor for the Hanami.

Rukia invited her because other friends from the Human World are also visiting, Kurosaki Ichigo, who is a human substitute shinigami, and Inoue Orihime, his wife. Both of them are well known in the Gotei 13, especially Kurosaki-san, who is held in high regard by even Captains, a hero in Soul Society. Hinata has heard all the stories, and therefore is really curious to see what he is like.

The cherry blossoms offer a beautiful sight, and once more Hinata is marveled with her captain's Manor.

"So you are Hinata" An orange haired man greets her "Hi, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia has told me about you."

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san" Hinata says, bowing slightly.

"Wow, don't need to do that. We're all normal here. Except for Byakuya, of course."

Hinata hears with surprise how this man could refer to her captain by first name (not even Renji-san nor Rukia dare), they must surely be close.

"This is my wife, Orihime, and my son Kazui."

Both Inoue-san and Kazui have also orange hair, and seem to be very lively.

"Why are your eyes like that?" Little Kazui asks.

"Kazui, that's rude to ask!" His mother admonishes him.

"It's okay." Hinata says, and kneels to be at the boy's height. "It's my clan's bloodline gift. They help me to see other people's spiritual energy, and also to see through objects."

"Cool! Can you do it now?" Kazui reminds her of Naruto when they were younger.

"Kazui!"

Hinata laughs and then proceeds to show the boy her byakugan.

* * *

He watches her playing with the little Kurosaki boy. It is yet another part of her he's never had the opportunity to see before.

Hyuga Hinata is a gentle girl, in that she reminded him of Hisana. However, that gentle girl had also been a kunoichi before, and has chosen to be a shinigami and continue fighting. She isn't a person who enjoys the battle, but she still takes the responsibility in order to protect others.

It is an admirable trait of hers.

"Kuchiki-taichou, you're here." Hinata says, after turning her eyes to his direction, and giving him one of her warm smiles.

"Well, this is my house."

She blushes.

"I-I just… I meant I'm glad you're not overworking yourself." She sighs "And thank you for receiving us in your house, the cherry blossoms here are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, Hinata-chan." The little Kurosaki tells her "When I grow up, will you marry me?"

Like father, like son. The little Kurosaki obviously doesn't know his place.

"What gives you the idea you have the right to ask for my fukutaichou's hand? Do you know she's a noblewoman? Her standing is too high for a kid like you."

"You're mean!" Kazui started to cry.

"Taichou! You shouldn't talk like that to a kid!"

Hinata actually reprimands him (the nerve!). The Kurosaki's influence is not good for her.

"He's going to grow up in a few years, so don't let him have hopes."

"Mom!"

"What happens, Kazui?" Orihime asks to her child.

"Byakuya-san says I can't marry Hinata-neechan." The boy then frowns. "When I grow up, I will be the strongest shinigami. I will have a house gigantic like this. Then I will propose, Hinata-neechan, I promise."

She just laughs.

"Let's see. A lot of things can happen in some years."

Rukia, who had been taking a walk with Captain Hitsugaya and Kurosaki-san, also come back in that moment.

"Nii-sama, you're home."

For years, it has been only Rukia the one who would welcome him home, and that in the rare occasions she was actually there. Just then he realized how well, how natural, it has been to find Hinata there, too.

* * *

He once wanted a family. He wanted to live with Hisana for all his life. He, the proudest man in the whole Soul Society, the Head of the Kuchiki Clan, a respected Shinigami, risked everything he had just because he loved her.

He was young back then.

Sometimes it seems like ages ago, some others it is as if it were just yesterday.

A love like that, one could never experience it twice.

He's visiting her grave again. He realizes he hasn't been there in a while.

"Hisana, things are going well now. Rukia has found a good person, someone who will take good care of her. But I promise, even if she doesn't need me as before, I will still always be there to help and protect her."

Things are going well, but they are also changing. Even if he tells himself that a love like he felt towards Hisana could never be repeated, and even if in a way he still loves her, Byakuya is aware that another person as slowly but surely entered his world, with a warm smile and a soft, lovely voice that made him feel at peace with himself.

Whatever he is feeling, it is different than when he was with his wife, but with Hinata, Byakuya can just feel at ease, his heart feels lighter. What exactly is that?

What is he supposed to do about it?

He quietly asks Hisana those questions, but as always, she remains silent.

* * *

Usually, at that time during the night there isn't anyone in the training grounds. Usually, at that time he isn't there, either.

Yet there she is, moving gracefully in the middle of the field, as the ground beneath her feet freeze and snowflakes start to appear as she unfolds Fuyu no Tsuki.

She isn't even using her Shikai, but her spiritual power and her connection to her element is just growing stronger by the day.

 **"It would be good to spar with her."** Senbonzakura suggests.

Byakuya agrees.

She feels his presence before she sees him.

"Captain. Why are you here at these hours?"

She has her hair down. He's never seen her hair down. It suits her better.

 **"Master, as I count, there are always many things that you find out about her and you hadn't imagined."**

 _"This isn't proper."_

 **"It isn't?"**

 _"It isn't."_

 **"Master, I think she's waiting for you to answer."**

Under the moonlight, she looks stunning. And she is walking towards him.

"You look tired today, taichou. Is everything alright? Do you want me to make some tea for you?"

 **"Are you going to leave our training just because of him?"** Fuyu no Tsuki complains **"And here I thought you wanted to reach Bankai."**

"No need. Everything is fine. Let's test your abilities."

"Really?" She asks excited, then calms herself down. "I mean, I don't want to bother."

 **"Hinata, he's offering. Take it! We haven't fought Senbonzakura in ages."**

 _"I'm just being polite"_ Hinata thinks.

 **"Ah, yes, of course. Where are my manners?"**

He's already walking to the frozen training ground, taking into a fighting stance. Hinata's heart beat faster. It's been happening since the day at the restaurant, when she saw him smile. Even since then, she can't help but notice how handsome her captain is. He's also especially handsome when he is focused like this.

She forces herself to stop that line of thought. It isn't proper.

 **"It isn't? But he's a fine man, there are not many like him worthy enough of you."**

 _"You start to sound like a Hyuga, Fuyu no Tsuki."_

 **"Well, I am part of you, dear. And you're still a Hyuga."**

That she is. Does she see her Captain like that? That she could think so arrogantly causes her to fear her heart. Is she even enough to be her equal? How can she hold such thoughts?

She doesn't have more time to think about that, as she jumps to avoid his attack.

* * *

He is only her captain.

Only her captain.

Only her captain.

Hinata repeats the words to convince herself as she heals the small (not so small) cut that she received in a moment of distraction. He offered to get some medicine, but it isn't really necessary. Hinata knows enough of basic healing spells to treat such insignificant wounds.

However, he is still there, still just a meter away, and Hinata feels so self-conscious that can't concentrate at all.

He is looking at her.

"You have your hair down."

She is confused. Was that even worth mentioning?

"Well, since I was alone I didn't see the need to keep it tied up."

"It suits you well."

She blushes.

"You're also become faster."

Her face is now burning hot. He is giving her so many compliments, Hinata doesn't know what to make of it.

"Thank you, taichou. I… I'll do my best to keep improving and prove my worth."

His gaze pierced something in her.

"You've already done that long ago… Hinata."

It's not the first time he's called her that. She doesn't even remember when he stopped referring to her as "Hyuga". Yet, only now…

Her name tastes good in his lips.


	14. The ones left behind

**I confess I made them to come to Konoha just because I wanted to write this chapter.**

* * *

 _If that will become your happiness, I'll send you off with a smile.  
That's the last thing I can do._

 _I'm sure I won't ever fall in love with someone like this again._  
 _I thought this as I gazed at the silver scenery that had piled up._

 _It can't be requited, it won't be fulfilled,_  
 _Even so, I'm OK... Is what I tried to tell myself,_  
 _But I was telling myself a lie._

 _Fuyu no Owari Ni – Naruto the Last._

* * *

 **14\. The ones left behind.**

When is finally time to go to the Shinobi world, and Captain Kurotsuchi opens the gate that will take them there, Hinata is nervous, and excited, and afraid, all at the same time.

They're going to Konoha because it's likely that they'll find more about the current affairs of the Shinobi there.

She will see their friends.

Her friends won't be able to see her.

"Hinata, are you sure you're well?" Rukia asks, as they enter the village.

Time is different for the Shinobi, because the village is covered by snow while she just came from watching the cherry blossoms a few days ago.

"I…" I'm fine, she's going to say, but then she sees hears them.

"Ugh… put that back in your pocket, man. It smells so awful that it might kill us."

"You were eating this just an hour ago."

"That was an hour ago."

They walk right by her side as they also enter the village. They're older now, but not so much. They look probably five years older than the last time she saw them.

"Hinata?" Rukia asks again.

"I… they are…"

Her dear teammates.

But they walk pass her, and then Kiba and Akamaru stop.

"What is it?" Shino asks.

"It's strange." Kiba looks around. "I swear… it smells like Hinata."

The three shinigami exchange glances. Is it possible that these ninjas can notice their presence?

"Don't worry" Hinata whispers, her eyes sad look at the two men "They can't see us."

"It's probably the time of the year." Shino sighs.

"Four years." It hurts her to see the sadness in Kiba's eyes.

"We should get her gift before her birthday comes."

When she hear Shino's words, she can't help it. Tears star falling down her eyes. She wants to call their names, tell them she's fine. She wants to see them smiling when they think of her, why aren't they smiling?

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru walk away.

"They were my teammates. My best friends." She finally tells her group.

Byakuya and Toshiro decide it in silence.

"We'll give you a couple of hours, Hyuga. Let's meet here after the sunset." Captain Hitsugaya says. "Rukia and I will see if there are Hollows here."

"Don't worry, Hinata. It's just normal." Rukia tries to comfort her with a smile.

However, it doesn't really help, because Hinata is supposed to be ready for this. She's supposed to be stronger than this.

"I'm sorry."

Both Captain Hitsugaya and Rukia leave, but Captain Kuchiki stays there.

"I think it's best if I go with you."

She blushes. This is really not what she should be doing, she knows as much.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, taichou."

He looks at her in the eyes.

"I have yet to see the day you disappoint me." He says, and his trust in her feels overwhelming. "Now, let's go wherever you need to go first."

* * *

They head to the Hyuga Compound. Even in a cold day like that, Hanabi and her father are still training.

His father is getting old.

"That's all for today, Hanabi. You may go to rest."

"Are you sure, Father?" The young one smiles.

Hinata does the same.

"That's my sister, Hanabi. She's gotten so tall."

Hanabi is doing well, that's a relief. Hinata doesn't linger around because there's no point, and she wants to keep this image of her little sister in her memory.

Later, in the way to the Hokage Tower, she sees Sakura walking with a little girl next to her, and the Uchiha crest is attached to their backs.

That's good. Sakura's love has finally been returned, judging by her smile.

"That is Sakura Haruno. Now she's Sakura Uchiha. Do you see her daughter, taichou?" She asks Byakuya. "She's the proof love miracles do happen."

Then she tells her the tragic story of the Uchihas and the two brothers. She tells her about Sasuke's hatred and betrayal, and how Naruto fought to get him back to the very end, and how Sakura's love never wavered. Once it seemed impossible, that hatred had won, but now… love seems to have given a chance at happiness to those people.

He doesn't speak and listen instead. Whatever he says would fall short in that situation. As she said once, sometimes the only thing one can do is… to be there and stay by the other person's side.

"Is this the leader's government office?" Byakuya asks, as thy get to the Hokage tower.

"Yes."

The Hokage now is Naruto. His face in the Rock Hokage already told her this. And Naruto is just exiting the place when they arrive.

"Naruto-kun…"

Her feet follow him as he walks down the street. She follows him as he walks to the graves of the fallen shinobi.

Next to Neji's grave, it's hers.

Why is Naruto there? Does he come here often?

The Hokage kneels down.

"Hinata-chan… hi."

"Naruto-kun… what are you doing?" She asks, worried.

As if he could really hear her, he speaks.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't be here when it's so cold, I might be sick. But I promise you, I'm taking good care of myself."

"You should… you're finally the Hokage, and now your life is…

"… my life is not only mine. I know. I haven't forgotten, Neji."

Two teardrops fall down.

"It's just that I miss you." Then Naruto takes something from his pocket: a piece of red wool yarn.

Why? Why does he do this?

"It's enough!" She tells him, but he doesn't listen.

"Hanabi-chan told me this morning that I should date."

Her wise little sister…

"Please do it." She asks.

"I promise you I will try. It's just that I haven't met someone as amazing as you yet."

If there's been a moment Hinata has wanted just to disappear or forget, this is it. If only they had more time, if only they had…

"Well, I have to go Hinata-chan." Naruto stands up, smiling again, and it's a sincere smile. That smile which lighted up her world, she's happy it's there. "I still have to check on Sakura and Sarada. Can you believe that Sasuke-teme just told me he won't be back home in another two months? Seriously… but I'm a good uncle, so of course I'll keep an eye on Sarada-chan."

Hinata smiles.

"Take care, Naruto-kun. Don't forget to sleep, and eat well. Go on dates. Marry. You've always wanted a family. Please, take care."

They stand still, as the blonde leaves.

"We also should go back to meet Hitsugaya-taichou and Rukia." Her captain tells her.

"Yes."

Hinata gives a step, but then stop. Something had been unlocked inside her. She'll never be able to come back, and she wants Naruto to let go. She, too, has to let go.

They are doing just fine.

Her hand grabs the back of her captain's haori, so she can walk guided by him.

Tears fall down and there's no way she can stop them.


	15. About letting go and healing

**For the ones who expected romance, finally here it is! (kind of) Even though I set this story as a Hinata &Byakuya pairing from the start, I didn't feel they would become romantic right away, it's just not their nature. However, they have been cultivating some feelings for a few changing seasons now...**

 **I also wanted to ask you something:I have finished writing this story, but sometimes I still feel like writing more about them, so... are there any scenes you want to happen between this pair?**

 **Again, I want to thank those beautiful people who left a comment to this story.**

* * *

 _The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down_

 _Embracing every bit of my fluttering love_

 _Even now, I'm dreaming the dream I prayed for with you that spring_

 _The cherry blossoms scatter._

 _000_

 _We went our separate ways and brought our spring to an end_

 _My future is in full bloom, but it fills me with panic_

 _This year, once again, the cherry blossoms are reflected_

 _In the window of the Odakyuu train_

 _In my heart I hear your voice._

 _000_

 _The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down_

 _Embracing every bit of my fluttering love_

 _Those days I dreamed of on that distant spring day_

 _Disappear into the sky_

 _000_

 _The cherry blossoms fall, fluttering down_

 _And I walk out into the spring_

 _I clutch the dream I promised you that spring_

 _Tightly to my chest; the cherry blossoms dance._

 _000_

 _Sakura, Ikimono Gakari._

* * *

 **15\. About letting go and healing.**

She once asked him two things: to find her sister and treat her as his own, and to seek his own happiness. The first, finding Rukia and making her a Kuchiki, that he did. Seek his own happiness… once he did it, because of her, and look where it took him.

He often did as if Hisana had never asked that of him.

However, it tortures him again now, after witnessing Hinata's breakdown. The way she cried because of the person she loved… Later she'd told him that it hurt that the ones she left behind (her best friends, the hokage) did not look happy when they thought of her. _"It hurts the most. I'd be happier if I saw Naruto-kun happily married and with a family of his own, or if Kiba didn't look so sad when he thought of me. But it's okay, because they are living well."_

Would Hisana too be upset because of him?

The question itself is ridiculous. Hisana, wherever she's been reborn, won't remember him. He too, if he gets to see her someday, will probably not recognize her.

"Taichou, I brought you tea." Hinata announces, entering his office.

He leaves his paperwork and walks to take his place in front of the chabudai, as she pours him tea.

Compared to the solemn woman he left with Captain Hitsugaya and Rukia two weeks ago, when she reassured them she was ready to continue their mission, the person in front of him looks calm and content.

It's good that they have decided not to get involved with those shinobi. (Since there are not hollows there, and their souls don't come to Soul Society, it's pointless. Just taking measures in case someday someone else can cross to their realm is enough.)

"Thank you."

She smiles.

Then again, she seems content to his eyes, but what does Byakuya know? She's been in his division for more than a year, yet he never noticed the sadness behind her eyes…

"Taichou, I want to achieve my Bankai." She says in a soft, but sure voice "Will you help me train?"

"Come to the manor tomorrow, to the west training ground."

Her eyes shine.

"Thanks, taichou!"

He sighs.

"Would you like more tea?" She offers then.

"Please."

* * *

"Wow! Your handwriting is really beautiful, Hinata!" Rukia says, when she finds her writing in her desk that afternoon. "It might be even better than nii-sama's"

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya asks, standing behind her.

"Hinata's calligraphy. Just look at the strokes."

"Rukia, I've already seen Hinata's handwriting. She's my lieutenant."

Rukia mutters that even so it's not that evident as he makes it seem, not all captains examine their lieutenants' handwriting…

"I just came to pass the message that tomorrow's meeting with Kyoraku so-taichou has been postponed to Wednesday."

Byakuya sighs. It's most likely their commander is partying again. At least when Captain Kyoraku acts like that they know there isn't any emergency or urgent treat on the Soul Society.

"Very well then."

"Hinata, do you want to hang out with Renji and I after your shift is over?"

"Hmm, what happens is… Uhm… I'm sorry…"

"Hinata is coming to the manor to train."

"I want to reach my Bankai."

"Really? I'm sure you will get it in no time." Rukia says, excited "Since both our zanpakutous share the same element, just tell me if you want to train together sometime."

"Thank you, Rukia-san. I'd like that."

"However, you must remember this is my Lieutenant, Rukia." Byakuya crushes their enthusiasm "Overseeing her training is my responsibility."

"Oh."

"Of course. I apologize, nii-sama."

However, Rukia knows her brother well enough to know that he certainly isn't acting with Hinata in the same way he did with Renji. (the former had to beg for two eternities) What's going on? Thinking about it as she walks back to her division, it's true that her brother has always been nicer to Hinata than he is with most people.

Well, considering those two people are quite introverted but very reasonable, it might take some time but maybe something good will come out of this.

"Why are you laughing alone now?" Toshiro asks her.

She frowns.

"You should stop appearing like that."

"Hmm. You're a Captain, you should always stay alert."

"That's just what I was doing. I was paying attention to the most important matters."

* * *

Senbonzakura is deadly, too. Yet it's so, so beautiful. The color of the blade as it scatters contrasts with the white ice of hers that compresses in the air.

As she tries to catch a break, Hinata thinks again she's very fortunate. It's a feeling that has been growing ever since she visited the shinobi world and saw her friends again. She's fortunate that in this second life she's surrounded by people such as Rukia, Renji and even Matsumoto. She's fortunate that she gets to work with Captain Kuchiki.

Just as she's been praying for Naruto, Hanabi, Kiba, Shino and all the others to live long and satisfying lives, she will do the same with this chance she's been gifted.

"Ah!"

Not fast enough.

"I think it's enough fighting for today." Her captain says "Have you been in your inner world recently?"

She nods.

"I meditate every day, taichou."

"Very well." He approves. "Let's have dinner then."

She blushes. It's such an honor, to stay for dinner in the Kuchiki Manor. Her Captain is really a kind person. Of course, she's known this long ago, but she didn't know before just the extent of that kindness. He'd seen her cry and has not said a word about it. She'd grabbed his haori and he has not said a word about it. Remembering that, her blushing deepens.

He's really a kind person.

"Thank you, taichou."

They walk slowly to the living space.

"I'm uncomfortable knowing you are forced to the lack of commodities in the barracks, when you have been raised to better things."

"N-nani?" She's about to ask what does he mean, when she remembers he's seen the Hyuga Compound when they went together to the Shinobi World. "Uhm, you really shouldn't think about that, taichou. My clan held some status, but I was also a kunoichi, so I'm used to traveling and living with the basics."

He stares at her. He does this frequently (staring at people) but it's almost always a dispassionate way, and so it makes her a bit nervous when his eyes look at her with such intensity.

"I see. You seem to have recovered quickly." He states "You're in high spirits again."

Those words could be referring to the fight of minutes ago. However, he isn't talking about that.

"It doesn't do any good to dwell in the past. The people I left behind… they would want to see me happy, just as I want to see them happy too." Hinata says, smiling. "Besides, I have friends here as well. I'm surrounded for good people such as Rukia-san and you, taichou. It would be ungrateful if I'm not happy with that."

He doesn't say anything, perhaps because he doesn't have anything to say, or because he has too much to question about her words. Therefore, they just enter the living room.

"Rukia-san will not come to have dinner?"

"She went out with Renji and presumably Matsumoto. She's not coming back anytime soon."

Of course. Hinata knows well enough what Rukia's responsibility was when she went out with that group. She hasn't seen Matsumoto in quite a few days (only once after she, Rukia and Hitsugaya-taichou came back from their mission, and that was because Matsumoto didn't do all her paperwork again, so Hinata could only help her to get it gone. Hitsugaya-taichou surely could overreact a little because of paperwork. Matsumoto would have gotten along so well with Tsunade-sama…)

As they wait for the dinner to be served, a maid brings some cookies.

Hinata blinks when she sees the cute shape of the cookies.

"What's this?"

"That's Wakame Ambassador."

Wakame Ambassador?

A memory of Renji telling her of the secret and strange obsession of their captain with a character he created. That's this Wakame Ambassador.

What is even more amusing is her captain's "don't-you-dare-to-make-fun-of-it" face.

Hinata smiles.

"How cute!"


	16. Change of Seasons

**Hello! Here another chapter for you to enjoy :) Review, please.**

* * *

 _You are the song that engraved itself into my heart when I listened to it by chance  
You are also the fragrance that hugged me after I caught a glimpse of your gracefulness  
The world is at its prime so don't let the good times go to waste  
The June wind runs through the streets and pierces the alleys  
The June flowers are blooming on the paths._

A Smile is Very Alluring OST.

* * *

 **16\. Change of seasons.**

"Please, Hinata-chan! You are the only one who can help us"

"What about Rukia-taichou." Hinata asks, raising an eyebrow. "You should ask her!"

That expression in the face of the young woman was something Matsumoto Rangiku never saw before. That expression, just like Kuchiki-taichou… it's just as she and Renji were discussing the other day, Hinata is spending too much time with the 6th Division taichou, that even his expressions are rubbing onto her.

"We are asking you because right now you're his fukutaichou, and he's always the most reasonable when it comes to you."

"That's just because I respect his space. Matsumoto, you really should talk to Rukia-san."

"I already did!" Matsumoto cries "She said no."

Hinata sighs.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku-san, but…"

The door opens abruptly and a dark aura takes over the room.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou. I'll have to ask you to let my fukutaichou do her work. Come back after office hours are over."

"Y-yes, Kuchiki-taichou… I'll come back later, Hinata-chan!"

As the 10th Division Lieutenant walks away, both Byakuya and Hinata exchange glances.

"The Shinigami Women Association really seems to have problems finding a place to build the recreational area."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Are you switching loyalties now?"

Hinata blushes.

"Of course not!" She says "It's just… with all your influence and contacts, would it be really an inconvenience for you to help them find a location? That way, they would not try to sneak into the Kuchiki Manor anymore."

"Hmmm." Byakuya won't tell her he didn't think it from that point of view before. It would really be an advantage if those women got a place and stopped running around the Kuchiki Compound "Go back to work, Hinata."

That's how the summer starts for the both of them.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya isn't someone who inspires fear. She's heard that's what he provokes in others. She's heard others say he's a cold man. Of course, he acts this way to strangers and outsiders, but Hinata can't think of him as cold. Actually, he cares so much, even abour the little things…

He acts always calm and composed, yet he struggles inside to not let his anger show when something or someone bothers him.

The one thing people get right about him is that he's a very proud man, but then again this is something that he's never hid.

Another thing people ignore about him is how warm and beautiful his smile is.

"Thank you for your time today, taichou." She says, bowing when they finish training at the Manor.

It's getting late, the sunset colors the sky in orange, but the clouds are quickly gathering in the sky and it will probably rain soon.

"I should be going now."

"I'll walk you to the barracks."

She blushes.

"It... it's really not necessary, taichou."

"It's not my intention to escort you. I merely want to take a walk."

"Oh." How embarrassing. She doesn't dare to say anything else after that.

It's he who starts a conversation.

"Hitsugaya-taichou has come to talk to me."

"He has? About Rukia-san?"

"I've given him my permission."

Hinata smiles.

"That is wonderful! Rukia-san is going to be so happy. They both are going to be so happy." She sighs. "I'm glad."

"Hmm."

"You have done a good job taking care of Rukia-san."

He looks at her.

"Rukia's happiness is all earned by herself. I did not really do anything."

To this, she shakes her head, still smiling.

"It's not like that. Rukia-san has gone through very difficult things and has achieved so much, it's true. However… all those things, when you don't have a family to share them with, it's not the same." She remembers her father shunning her out, how lonely she felt for years, and how good it had been to have Team 8 and later Neji by her side "You became Rukia-san's family, and you get to witness this new part of her life and share her happiness… you've done a good job."

He smiles.

That is the second time Hinata has seen him smile. How beautiful and dazing it is… She stares, her heart flustered as she takes in that smile before it's gone again.

A few drops fall on her hair and the ground.

Then it starts raining.

They flash step to the barracks and wait in the corridors until the rain abates.

Hinata's heart is beating so fast that she fears he will notice it. Why is this happening? Why does it mean?

* * *

The proposal doesn't come until another couple of days, and it's the morning after that when Hinata learns it by Rukia herself. The way the young captain's eyes shine, Hinata can see stars in them. Love is truly a beautiful thing.

The SWA also has happy news. Matsumoto comes to tell her that they've just received the donation of a land where they can build the recreational area for the association.

"It's all thanks to you, Hinata. I don't know what you told him, but my sources confirmed that the person who donated the land was Kuchiki-taichou."

"He did what?"

"Isn't it great? Anyway, we're all going this weekend to the Summer Festival to celebrate it." Matsumoto says. "Get a pretty yukata, okay? Show those assets of yours!"

"Rangiku-san!"

"Also, invite Kuchiki-taichou, ok?"

How can she do such thing?

"He would not agree."

The 10th Division Lieutenant doesn't think the same, as she winks at Hinata.

"He'll go if you ask him. Kuchiki-taichou wouldn't listen to you more if you were his wife."

It's mortifying, and it gives her ideas she should not have...

However, a Summer Festival sounds good, and even Kuchiki-taichou should have some fun, at least enjoying the fireworks, right?

When Hinata serves the tea for them that afternoon, she gathers the courage to talk to him about that.

"Wait. I just remembered…" the captain stands up and goes to his desk, where he gets something wrapped in paper.

"What is it, taichou?"

"You like Cinnamon rolls, don't you?" he asks, leaving them in the table.

She blushes. He doesn't even like sweets, so he's gotten them just for her? Why? Her hear is beating fast again.

"Thank you, taichou."

This is dangerous.

Even Fuyu no Tsuki is whispering it to her ears.

"Uhmm… taichou. I know it's an honor that you take your time to train me every day, but…" Breath in, Hinata. Breath out. Have courage. "Could we make an exception this weekend? Everybody is going to the Summer Festival and…well, it would be nice…"

"It's not so difficult to ask, Hinata. Go and have fun in the festival."

She starts twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Actually, I was thinking… would you like to go with us?" As Hinata closes her eyes, she doesn't see Byakuya raising his eyebrow. "I-I mean, it would be good for you too, and there's going to be lots of spicy food for sure!"

One.

Two.

Three.

Four…

After she counts to ten, and the silence continues, Hinata finally opens her eyes and dares to look at her captain.

"I'll go with you. However, tell Matsumoto that I will not tolerate it if they try to take pictures of me again."

She smiles.

"Yes, taichou! Than you."

* * *

They have seen the fireworks together before. The first time, it was a snowy January night. However, the feelings were different, thinks Hinata.

Now she is completely aware of his presence in a way that makes her shiver. This time, he looks at the sky, and her heart trembles.

This June night is the night Hinata discovers she likes her Captain. Even worse: she's come to like him to the point of no return.


	17. Love is like Cherry Blossoms

**Hello! Here I am updating another chapter (which seems to be about the only thing I do when classes at university are suspended)**

 **I apologize if you expected more fighting and action and all that. I tried to include that, too, but then I gave up. I've accepted I just suck at writing action scenes.**

* * *

 _Love needs only a second to begin, but even if springs passes by_

 _The cherry blossoms of love don't ever fall._

 _000_

 _When I touch your cheeks, they'll get as pink as cherry blossoms_

 _Looking deep into your eyes, even your heart is of that color_

 _Your smile is so warm, it'll even melt the out-of-season light snow_

 _That is the ray of spring that blankets me._

 _000_

 _This added impatience is all your fault_

 _Waiting for you, even one second feels like an eternity for me_

 _But even if springs passes by, the cherry blossoms of love don't fall._

 _000_

 _An unrequited love is as fleeting as cherry blossoms_

 _Even if I reach my hand out it feels like a mirage_

 _The dancing petals are tainting my memories letting them fly_

 _The ray of spring is your smile that is a miracle._

 _000_

 _Miyuki Hashimoto, "Koizakura"_

* * *

 **17\. Love is like Cherry Blossoms.**

Looking at her as she trains, it's like she's dancing. It's a slow paced and graceful dance, and every move is on point.

She's doing very well, he thinks proudly.

"So why aren't you sending Hinata out anymore?" Renji asks, seeing that his former captain is, once again, looking at his second-in-command. "You are seeing she's only getting stronger, but she's starting to become worried you don't trust her anymore after that shinobi thing, and that's why you don't put it in front of missions."

Byakuya frowns.

"She said that?" Why is she talking to Renji and not to him?

"Is that true?" The red haired man asks.

He shakes his head.

"She's made an incorrect assumption."

It's just that having her around is more pleasant, and Byakuya is still a selfish man.

* * *

"Are you ready, Rita?" Hinata asks when the last of the officers come to her.

"Hai, Hinata-fukutaichou. I'm sorry for being late."

"It was just a minute." Hinata smiles "But don't let it happen next time."

"Are we finally going, Hinata-fukutaichou?"

They are like kids, excited for a mission to the living world. Then again, it's the first time they are going, and those are new to the Division, but 6th Division officer can't display such a lack of decorum. Byakuya has noticed, however, that they always behave properly around him and others, and only relax when they are with Hinata.

"Yes, we're going now, Kosuke."

From the window, he observes the way she smiles again before leaving with the small group.

When he first met her, he found her name to be a contradiction to her looks, her zanpakutou, her eyes (everything about her)

He knows better now.

She looks like the moon, but she smiles and she becomes the sun. Actually, her name fits her very well. Hinata is the ray of sun that has light up his world as well.

* * *

She comes back hurt. It seems there were more Hollows than expected, and these were more powerful than the group could handle. (However, Byakuya notes the other officers are just fine, and the only one lying in the 4th Division quarters is her.)

"Hitsugaya-taichou." He greets as he enters the room where she's sleeping "It's a surprise to see you here."

"Kuchiki-taichou."The younger captain greets "Apparently Hyuga has a fever and when she sleeps, she freezes the other people here. Kotetsu-taichou has just called me in to help to counteract the effect."

"What about Rukia?" His voice does not hide his irritation. Why are other divisions informed about Hinata's condition before himself?

Toshiro raises an eyebrow. He sees now what his fiancée has been talking about.

"Kurosaki also came some minutes ago. She's got to attend a situation in Karakura Town."

Hinata wakes up and opens her eyes.

"Taichou? Hitsugaya-taichou?" She blinks "What are you doing here?"

It seems as if Kotetsu-taichou's medicine is making effect, because she even tries to sit in the bed.

"Ouch. I forgot… one of those hollows almost pierced my stomach."

Byakuya's anger rise as she speaks of her injuries so nonchalantly.

"Lay down, Hinata." He commands. Then he does something unexpected. His walk to her and his hand touches her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. How are you feeling?"

She turns completely red in that moment. Why is he so close? Why?

Toshiro clears his throat.

"I think I'm not needed anymore. I'll call Kotetsu-taichou now." He says "I hope you recover soon, Hyuga."

She smiles.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou."

The white-haired man sighs.

"You might call me in a more informal way. After all, Rukia sees you like a sister. We're all going to be family soon."

A family indeed.

Hinata's smile widen as the captain leaves.

"Did that really happen?" She asks her captain "Rukia-san is really changing Hitsugaya-taichou. He's even more relaxed now."

"Hmm."

"Taichou, don't you have many things to do in the Division?" She asks then, frowning. "I'm sorry, I was not careful enough."

His eyes soften.

"You protected your subordinates well, Hinata."

He's proud of her. He is. Yet…

She smiles. "It's a relief… you're not mad at me, taichou."

He surrenders. In that moment alone, more than words, more than just staring at her, Byakuya fights the urge to run his fingers in her hair, to touch her skin again.

"However, come back safely next time."

Come back safely to me next time.

* * *

He knows he's missed her presence in the barracks when she comes back, just after a week of absence, and he finds it annoying that other people still come to steal her away.

Even if one of those people is his sister.

"It's not only about who sits with who in a table, Rukia." He's even jealous when he hears her soft laugh. "If it's important people coming, we also have to pay attention to whose table is close to who, so we don't cause trouble."

"Hmm. I'll have to ask nii-sama. I just didn't want to disturb him."

"I'm sure he won't consider it as disturbing him. He'll be pleased to help."

Byakuya smiles as he listens. He'll do anything, if only Rukia stops interrupting the tea time between Hinata and him.

* * *

He can't help it if Rukia goes to visit Hinata in the office, or that his sister and Captain Hitsugaya are so interested in helping with Hinata's training whenever they encounter her training in the manor.

At least, their walks back to the barracks are left intact.

Once, she used to walk behind him. Now, however, she walks confidently by his side. When did it change? As in many other aspects regarding Hinata, he can't recall the exact moment, it becomes difficult to trace things back to a beginning.

"Rukia-san seems to be tired lately." She comments, after a while. "Marriage ceremonies require quite an effort."

"It is something she already knew, as a lady of the Kuchiki Clan, it falls under her duty."

"I know." She smiles "I suppose, it would have been the same for me. I dreamt for years about marrying a person I loved, but I never got to think about all these things that should be considered."

"It is a blessing, then, that she has you helping her."

Like a sister would do. It is even a bit inappropriate yet he's let them do as they are doing, because it secretly pleases him see this woman making her way into his home. She does it so that it seems so natural, like she has always been there.

"You flatter me, taichou."

Byakuya hides a smile when he notices her cheeks have turned pink. Hinata blushes more than any other person he's met before, but she manages to do it so that this trait of hers only makes her more appealing. He's proud of her, but he knows it's not his place because Hinata is not truly related to him. He hasn't got any right to claim her as his pride.

Does he want to have those rights?

He's after all a selfish man. He had almost forgotten about it, what it was like to desire something. He didn't even allow himself to want anything for years. He renembers now, as he experiences it again, how it is to want someone.

He thinks again about Hitsugaya's words from a few weeks ago, about Hinata being like a sister to Rukia and that soon they'd be family. The young dragon is a cunning one. Rukia has chosen well.

Now, it is only a matter of turning that suggestion into reality.


	18. Oblivious

At Kathuhrynne's suggerence, I wrote this chapter more cofused in what other's think about Hinata and Byakuya's growing relationship. It is more of an interlude and a bridge to the next one.

The book quoted at the beginning is The Tale of Genji.

* * *

 **18\. Oblivious.**

" _How I should love just to be with you always like this, enjoying with one heart the moon or the blossoms and sharing observations on this passing world."_

She reads aloud as they sit near the pond.

"This human really knew how to write."

"Hm. He was quite talented."

The bushes behind them move a bit, but as a bird conveniently flies from there in that moment, the people behind it aren't discovered.

"You idiot. Because of you we almost got discovered."

"I can't believe he hasn't found us yet."

Toshiro sighs. How did he ever got dragged to this?

"The way you two are being noisy, of course Kuchiki-taichou knows we are here." He points out.

"Then why hasn't he kicked us away already?" Renji asks.

Rukia feels impatient with his best friend's lack of sense when it comes to romance. This is why he's still single.

"Because that would break the mood, don't you see?"

Hinata would probably feel embarrassed, too. However, it seems as if she hasn't quite realized the situation she's in yet.

"Who would have said it… he's really a sly one."

"Don't talk about nii-sama that way."

"But Abarai is right. Shouldn't someone tell her about this?"

The three of them stare again at the pair.

"In this case, we can only observe from the sidelines." Rukia says, after thinking it briefly. "Nii-sama has a reason to do things his way."

"And I don't really want him to unleash his bankai on me just because we interfered in his love life." Renji adds.

"Then why the hell did you drag me here."

"Toshiro, you came because after this we have to go and buy a present for Matsumoto's birthday, remember?"

The white-haired man sighs.

"I just needed to check. Nii-sama said they would be training, but this is definitely not training."

"I kind of feel bad for Hinata though. She's being courted and she doesn't even realize it."

"How can a person be this oblivious?"

"Shhh. They're coming this way. It's time for us to go."

* * *

Even Matsumoto, who usually fears nothing, knows better than to say a word about whatever is going on between Captain Kuchiki and Hinata.

Still, it's so frustrating!

"I don't understand." She mutters "Why doesn't he just confess already?"

Then again, it's hard to picture that happening. Probably Kuchiki Byakuya doesn't do confessing.

"Good Morning, Rangiku-san." Hinata comes into their office just as she's thinking about this. "I came to bring you some paperwork that needs to be assigned by Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Ah… you can leave it there. I'll tell him when he comes back."

"Ok."

"Hinata… have you thought about getting yourself a boyfriend?"

Hinata blushes at this sudden question.

"What? N-no! I mean… I don't need a boyfriend. Why are you asking this now?"

Matsumoto hits the table with her fist, and Hinata takes a step back.

"Why is it with you today, Rangiku-san?"

Seriously, it's so frustrating. Maybe she can just hake Hinata until the girl understands. So she walks towards her friend.

"Are you saying that because you already have Kuchiki-taichou?"

This makes Hinata's face turn into a darker red.

"Rangiku-san!"

Now, before Matsumoto gets to say anything else, the young woman runs away.

"AHHH, IT'S REALLY SO FRUSTRATING!"

* * *

"Are you feeling well, Hinata?" He asks, after seeing her unusually flustered when she comes back to the barracks. She doesn't even look at him in the eyes. "Has something happened?"

"N-nothing. Everything is fine, taichou."

He's not convinced, but doesn't push.

"Then, follow me."

"Where are we going, taichou?" She asks.

"It's been a while since I last ate at Shizuka's. Come and have lunch with me."

Hinata sighs.

Her captain probably doesn't realize it, but he doesn't really help her at all to keep her feelings on check.


	19. Love is like Snow

**This is, at least until the moment, the penultimate chapter of this fic and also the longest I wrote for this story. There is a lot happening here, but I didn't get to split it in parts. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

 _You came to me in one breath, making my heart flutter_

 _How far have we come? My heart is pounding_

 _I try to pretend nothing's wrong but what do I do about my red face?_

 _000_

 _I try hiding my heart, I try denying it but when I look into your eyes, I shake_

 _I tell myself that we can never be but I can't help it._

 _000_

 _Shining like the white snow, scented like a flower_

 _Softly, softly, will you go a bit slow?_

 _000_

 _Should I confess to you with a trembling heart? Will you tell me first?_

 _You might catch me and my hidden heart._

 _000_

 _On a warm day, with a sweet heart, do you want to be together?_

 _On a fresh day, I want to hug you tight_

 _I'm going to go a bit slowly, will you wait for me?_

 _Softly, softly, I want to go by your side_

 _I can't fall asleep because I'm thinking of you_

 _On this moonlit night._

 _000_

 _Love is like Snow. Pinocchio OST._

* * *

 **19\. Love is like Snow (and a steady low fire)**

The rain of June, the intense sun of August and the fall of leaves in Autumn, it all comes to pass.

December begins again by the time when Hinata gets to defeat the materialized form of Fuyu no Tsuki, and the fight almost kills her.

 **"It's not that I don't want to teach you. It's that you might not be able to take it, Hinata."**

"How can you say that? You're the one that told me I'm not weak." Hinata says, hurt by her zanpakutou's lack of faith "I'm not weak."

 **"But you're too gentle. This power is not for the merciful."**

"I'll take it."

Fuyu no Tsuki blows air and a sharp ice claw comes to her way.

Hinata jumps and lands on her zanpakutou, grabbing her by her neck.

"I'll take it." She repeats. "I don't like fighting. I don't like killing. You might be right calling me gentle. But I need your power to protect my people. Please, lend me your power."

Fuyu no Tsuki smiles. The girl even keeps asking please, when she can't even talk, can't even... she can't move! How is it?

 **"What did you do to me?"**

"My gentle fist is still useful here."

 **"I see."**

This time, her master wins.

"Delight in the Winter's Moon: Roar of the Snow Lion."

Her zanpakutou dissolves into tiny snowflake-like blades that multiply themselves infinitely. Some of them cover her as a shield, and the others go up in waves. With a movement of Hinata's hand they fall, hitting the ground with a strength that breaks the earth and freezes it deep.

"Wow! That was incredible, Hinata-fukutaichou!"

"Fukutaichou, you're so young and have gotten your bankai so fast."

"I wish Kuchiki-taichou would train me personally too. Renji-taichou also ascended so fast after becoming his second-in-command."

"Hyuga-fukutaichou, would you train me too?"

She's dedicated these months to her training.

Truth is it had to do a lot with her captain. Not only did she not want to disappoint him, but later… training has been a good way to focus in other things not related to her flustered heart whenever she thinks about him.

After that night watching the fireworks together, she's been trying hard to stop the feelings, but it is just too hard when she has to see that person every day. Every single day, damn it! (All the time she's spent with Rukia and Renji lately is wearing off on her)

As weeks passed by, it just became more difficult.

It is too difficult to resist.

* * *

There are moments like this afternoon. At four, she just stands up and goes to make tea for the two of them, and when she comes back he is already waiting in his place, just in front of her, for Hinata to serve the tea. They have just sat in silence, but in that silence Hinata suddenly realizes just how comfortable they have become with each other in this last year.

It isn't a long time, even to her, much less to him who has been living for hundreds of years probably.

Then why?

Why did he star calling her by her name?

Because it must have been then that everything started, this familiarity that has become now something she needs in her life.

He talks to her about clan matters. She would have helped Rukia with the preparations for the wedding anyway, even if her friend didn't ask her. However, that her captain himself asked her as a favor made it different somehow. Hinata took it so seriously that she's come to know about every name in the noble families and their place in the politics of the Seireitei, the conflicts and the alliances among them… even when she was heiress of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata has never been so involved in this kind of things.

Calling her by her name.

Talking to her about his clan's matters.

Actually smiling at her (He should smile more, he is impossibly handsome. Or maybe not, because then how would she keep the fan girls away from their barracks?)

Maybe it didn't start when he started to call her by her name. Maybe it started the first time she saw him smile.

After these months, she still can't stop thinking about it, and as the feelings don't disappear and instead only get stronger day by day, Hinata finally accepts in silence that it will be that way.

They have become closer, that much is true. But Kuchiki Byakuya is a man out of her reach; he isn't someone she could just confess to.

Fuyu no Tsuki has become irritated by her self-consciousness.

 **"You weren't this afraid of confessing to Naruto."**

 _"I was. Were you even with me back then?"_

 **"Hinata, dear, I am part of you."**

Sometimes she doubts it.

 **"Besides, you were ready to confess to him for a second time. Wasn't it even a worse situation?"**

" _It's not the same."_

 **"Of course it isn't. But you deserve to be happy."**

 _"I'm not confessing to my captain, Fuyu no Tsuki."_

Besides, doesn't he still love Rukia's sister? When she thinks of that, Hinata's heart feels heavy.

After finishing off her paperwork, she goes to the training grounds to see the condition of the officers. When she is done sparring with Maka, the 8th Seat Rikichi comes to her, looking so nervous and red that it reminds Hinata of herself.

"Is everything right, Rikichi?"

"Hmmm, oh, yes… Hinata-fukutaichou… etto…Hinata-san. I… hmm, Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgooutwithme."

He says all of that without making a pause, but Hinata understands and she blushes too. Nobody ever has asked her on a date before.

"I…" if she says no, won't it embarrass him too much? Hinata doesn't want to make him feel bad, since Richiki is a good guy. A date wouldn't hurt, would it? It might even be fun. "Richiki, I-

"Hinata, come, I have a task for you." The arrival of their Captain interrupts her. "Wait for me in my office, please."

"Yes, sir."

She leaves immediately, but Byakuya stands there, glaring at the boy.

"Richiki."

"Taichou, do you have a task for me too, sir?"

Presumptuous.

"Hyuga-fukutaicho doesn't have time for dates. Dedicate your time to train yourself."

* * *

"What is it, Captain?"

"Right now, were you going to accept Richiki?"

Hinata blushes. He heard it! This is so embarrassing.

"I… I don't know. He's a sweet boy, I didn't want to disappoint."

But her Captain is the one who seems disappointed, instead.

"Why does it matter, taichou?"

"A woman of your stand shouldn't associate with just anyone."

"Pardon me?"

Of all people, she's never thought he would tell her who she could or not befriend.

Besides, "a woman of her stand?" Just what does that mean? Who is she, but a lieutenant of the 6th Division? Richiki might be a shinigami who still works in improving himself, but she's not different from that, either. Then is he thinking too high of her, as if she were a noblewoman?

Because his words… that's what he should tell his sister, not her. Is he seeing her now like a sister, too? That is the last thing Hinata wants.

"Misleading him will do not good."

"I didn't pretend to mislead him!" Hinata sighs. "I just… maybe it would be good to learn my place. Captain, I really appreciate you think so highly of me, and consider the way I was raised. Once I was my clan Heiress, but I am not anymore. I'm just another average soul."

Byakuya frowns.

"Just another average soul? Is that what you want to be?"

"I don't pretend to be mediocre, don't misunderstand. But taichou, even if you treat me so well, I do not hold a position of prestige now, so you shouldn't worry about who I associate with. I am not your sister."

He is walking around her in circles, and finally stops in front of her when she says those last words.

His voice, low and deep, seems to caress her.

"My sister? Indeed, you aren't. That's a ridiculous idea."

A ridiculous idea. (Even when just a second ago she thought that having him look at her as a sister would be bad, his words still feel as a slap in the face) Her chest hurts, and she wants to cry, but then she looks into his grey eyes, those eyes which could go from disinterested and cold to excruciatingly intense in a second.

Hinata feels her heart would explode, and can't keep it to herself any longer.

"Then why… why are you acting like this? It confuses me."

He is sure she should have known a long time ago, but then again Hinata is too modest. He's decided on her even since a night when they trained and had dinner at the manor, and as she'd sat in front of him the realization of how well she fitted in every aspect of his life didn't shake him, but comforted him instead.

Still, he wanted to take things slowly, but how comes a boy who's not even worthy of standing on the same ground she walks on dares to have hopes? That, he can't allow.

"An average soul, not involved in noble clan affairs, is that how you wish to remain?"

To be truth, the Noble's affairs have long stopped to matter for her. Even if it was the Hyuga Clan, she would gladly let Hanabi take the position. But answering her Captain, she can't say that she wishes to remain apart from everything. Because in this case, it would mean to be part of his world, it would mean at least a chance. A chance?

"I cannot tell. I…"

She wouldn't mind being part of a clan if it is by his side. The notion, however, is ridiculous because this person will never look at her.

How foolish is to think about the impossible! Why is he even asking about what she wishes or…

It is then when she finally understands the reason of that question, and gets the answer to her own; the reason of the stares, the smiles, the way he dropped the formalities when he addressed her, that he even talks about private clan affairs with her. He is Kuchiki Byakuya, after all, what other reasons would he have for all of this?

But it can't be possible.

She doesn't dare. Does she?

Maybe Fuyu no Tsuki was right being irritated with her. Maybe she's truly fallen into the old bad habit of self-deprecating. Hinata knows him enough to be sure that her captain is not a person who acts or says things without reasons.

"I wouldn't mind belonging to a clan or not, as long as there's a person I care about." She says, feeling her face burn "Then of course, I would do my best." He is still looking at her, and Hinata can't look away. "You asking me about what I wish or not, I find it irrelevant. As for the moment, I am just Hyuga Hinata, taichou."

She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I know." He smirks. "But you have already understood what I meant."

She blushes.

"Have I?"

He's saying this, then everything that worried her is not important anymore, because he's surely thought about all of that already. It's not a foolish one-sided love. It's something built from small moments, like precious snowflakes which look beautiful and fragile, yet amount to become something stronger and greater together. These snowflakes, he's seen them and appreciated them too.

"Then tell me, Hinata. Are you willing to take the Kuchiki name as my wife?"

Because Kuchiki Byakuya doesn't do things by halves. Since he's already decided on her, and he knows what he wants, there's only one possible result that's desirable.

It is a miracle she doesn't faint in that moment, but Hinata has grown too much during the last years to fall like that. No in which is probably the most decisive moment in her life.

Breathe in.

Breath out.

Good.

Now, how is one supposed to answer in situations like this one? She's sure there are fancy words to be said in return, she probably learned them a long time ago as she studied proper etiquette, but she doesn't remember in that moment.

"Yes." She says, smiling.

It's more than enough.

He smiles again, satisfied. She's never seen him smile that much like in these precious minutes, and it causes her a secret joy to know that she is the reason.

Her smile grows even wider.

Then she becomes serious.

"We still have to date first."

"Haven't we been doing that already?"

She blushes. When she thinks of it, all the time together they have sent these last months do seem a lot like dating. But…

"I have to tell Rukia-san!" She is about to leave, when he holds her hand to stop her. "Yes, taicho?"

"You might call me by my name. I would prefer it."

He wants her to be his equal.

"But I..."

He stares.

It's just she's really gotten used to call him taichou. How does he expect it to change it all of a sudden? Then again, she has just said yes to his proposal…

Hinata breathes in and then breathes out.

"Byakuya."

Then, unexpectedly, he kisses her. Hinata, who has never been kissed before, opens her eyes wide in surprise, but just feeling his scent, the softness of his lips moving against hers, she relaxes and kisses him back. If Heaven does exist, then Heaven is in Byakuya's kiss.


	20. Us

**Here it is, the end of this story. I hope you enjoy this one as well. I'm not entirely convinced, final chapters have always been difficult fo me because I'm a sucker for happy endings, so your reviews about this will be helpful if I decide to write more for this fandom later on.**

 **Thank you for the support, it encourages me to keep trying to write in English.**

* * *

 _The most romantic thing is to just watch the sunset with you shoulder to shoulder  
That's the direction my heart goes in  
I want to travel to all four corners of the earth with you _

_To enjoy the views in all kinds of weather  
I want to write the remaining chapters of life with you  
Sharing the laughs and tears with you freely no matter the circumstances  
Our story won't end._

 _A Smile is Very Alluring OST._

* * *

 **20\. "Us."**

He isn't the same man who had once defied his people to marry the woman he wanted. He's grow older, has become wiser.

She would continue doing things as she always did, but Byakuya, being a master on keeping his own heart on check, knows that his feelings aren't one-sided, and there isn't much he could have done to fight them when he was confronted by those soft, kind lavender eyes and her warm smile welcoming him every morning. Day after day, during their office hours, during training, during tea time or when they walked together to the Rukongai to eat something, she was winning battles that didn't even intend to fight.

Naturally, the first thing he did was to inform the Kuchiki elders and get the approval of the clan. They were, however, only too happy that the Head of the clan had finally decided to marry again, and it also helped to know that the girl was a shinigami with potential.

There was just a moment when he doubted. Hinata made him see that she was no longer a noble daughter since she entered the Soul Society. He, who knew the burdens that came with a name, could understand why she probably felt free the way things were. Would she be willing to enter that world again, just because he asked?

He had to ask, and he did.

 **"About time."**

But Hinata is now his, so Byakuya for once doesn't get irritated by Senbonzakura's teasing.

* * *

If the news of the engagement of Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toshiro surprised the Gotei 13 and broke quite a few hearts, then it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that when the news of the relationship between Kuchiki Byakuya and Hyuga Hinata spread around, the whole Seireitei is in shock.

But things between them don't change much afterwards, at least not to the curious eyes that attempt to get a glimpse at the couple. Hinata and Byakuya just continue with their routine.

They have tea together (no one dares to interrupt this sacred moment of theirs)

They train together. Hinata only lets her hair down in these moments, because he never says a word bout this, but she's come to know that Kuchiki Byakuya is quite the jealous type… (and it seems to particularly bother him when she's got her hair down and others look at her)

She stays for dinner at the manor (then it dawns on her that at some point she's going to live there, that she has just said yes to a lifetime commitment, that soon she's going to be a Kuchiki too.)

Rukia and Hinata work together in the organization of the Christmas celebrations in the Kuchiki Compound.

They celebrate Hinata's birthday and Byakuya makes Wakame Ambassador's cookies, which make Hitsugaya-taichou and Renji burst in laugh, but she finds them extremely cute. (It's such a shame that the cookies are delicious too, so she eats them all)

They celebrate Rukia's birthday.

Byakuya never celebrates his birthday, but Hinata thinks he'd be secretly happy if he did. This is another thing she's learned about the man she loves: he's always calm and composed, but he's actually one who likes to be pampered, too. After they become engaged, even Commander Captain Kyoraku has come to tell her Byakuya's childhood stories… and according to them he was quite the spoiled brat.

She prepares his favorite food and they stay until late (somehow ending with Byakuya teaching her to play shogi, but it is quite frustrating because she'll need decades before even dreaming to win)

In moments like that, when they are alone, they get used to hold each other hands. They become familiar with the other's lips (never more than that, thanks God becomes Hinata isn't sure she'd be able to take it. Just Byakuya's eyes are so intense, that she can only be grateful he is one to take certain rules and traditions very seriously…)

They go to visit Karakura town with Rukia. Kurosaki-san congratulates them for their engagement (and later tells Hinata that is a pity, Kazui will be heartbroken, but he wishes her all the luck in the world: "You're going to need it marrying the man who's got a stick up his ass permanently.")

Hinata knows there's some truth in all of her friends' words, but she started to like him knowing all of this already. She's also happy there's a side of Byakuya only she gets to know.

In February, before the Winter ends, Rukia and Hitsugaya Toshiro get married.

May brings back the cherry blossoms.

When the cherry blossoms arrive, Byakuya and Hinata also share their prayers and vows.

"I'll treasure until my last day." He tells her. "That's my promise to you."

* * *

She knows he loves her before he says it that night.

It's the way he looks at her… (and later caresses her), like she's precious. He worships her and Hinata's body trembles. But oh, she feels so adored.

She's only called him by his name once. In front of others, it's only proper she refers to him as her captain.

But right there and then, he's not Captain Kuchiki. He's not Lord Kuchiki.

He's her husband.

She's his wife.

In the intimacy of their bedroom, she calls him by his name.

(Later, Matsumoto and the other SWA members have the nerve to ask her about her husband "skills". The nerve of those perverts! Hinata of course doesn't say a word, not only because it's embarrassing, but because her husband is hers and hers alone.)

* * *

Love does not always come at first sight, not always comes in like a storm of passion. It also comes slowly, quietly, softly… like snowflakes. Like cherry blossoms.

Was it because that wasn't the first life for either of them?

Both knew love before, and both carried their past with them, just as everybody does. That's also okay. They cherish the past, but they cherish the present even more.

"Taichou, there's something I need to inform you."

He looks up to where his wife and lieutenant is standing.

"What is it?"

"I'm presenting my resignation letter." She says, handing her the document.

Confusion is written on his face.

"What does this mean, Hinata?"

"Isane-taichou just told me it would be better to not expose myself in training. It could be bad for the baby."

His eyes widen in surprise. He's…

"Congratulations. You are going to be a father, Byakuya."

Normally, and especially after they got married, when they are in the office they are just Captain and Lieutenant. But in that moment he crosses the distance between them and holds her tight in his arms, forgetting about manners.

"Thank you." He whispers, the emotion in his voice melts Hinata's heart.

Because he never really dreamt about this before, but when it actually happens, it's impossible to imagine something that could make him happier.

"I'm very happy." She says.

He cups her small face in his hands, looking at her as if she were the most precious being in the universe.

"I love you."

She smiles.

"I love you too." She says, hugging him again "I love you so, so much."

They give each other a family. A person to come back home to.

* * *

There's going to come a day when they too, will die. That day, they will be reborn as humans… all memories of this life erased.

Once Hinata suffered so much because of the memories of her first twenty years of life, so shouldn't it be a relief that when the last page of this story is over, she'll forget? However, if the day comes when Byakuya and her part ways, it would be even sadder if she doesn't remember the past 100 years of her life (or the years that are still to come)

If she'd forget the long night-walks together…

If she'd forget the times they've sat to watch the first snow of the year, or the cherry blossoms seasons, or the pouring rain in June…

There are cases of souls that meet again in every lifetime, but…

It isn't as if she's his first love. Maybe these years are all what she's got.

"Mom, are you crying?"

Looking at Ryo's worried expression, Hinata laughs. She's being really silly, isn't she?

"Don't worry, dear. It's just the weather."

"Are you cold? I'll bring you another blanket!"

Ah… how this kid resembles his father even more with each passing day.

"That's not necessary, Ryo. I'm fine."

"But as the next head of the clan, it's my job to take care of you. Father said so."

She doesn't know whether to frown or laugh at her son's words.

Really, Byakuya…

"Why don't you go and play with your cousin? Tsukiko-chan came asking for you a couple of hours ago."

"But…"

"Your little sister isn't coming until another few weeks. So go and have fun." She says, this time it's more like an order. Ryo knows that between contradicting his mother or his father, he'd rather face his father later.

"Yes, mother."

When his older son goes, still a bit reluctant, Hinata sighs.

"I fear you'll have to deal with two very overprotective Kuchiki men, Yuzuki."

She goes back to enjoy her cinnamon rolls. Lucky this time she doesn't have problems eating them, like the last time when she was pregnant with the boy.

"So you sent Ryo away."

"You really don't need to make him watch over me all day. He only trains and studies all the time, let him have fun once in a while."

Her husband sighs and goes to sit next to her. (It's no use to argue, in the end she's going to win)

"How are you feeling?"

She smiles.

"I'm fine. But I can't wait for this little girl to come out. Her brother and her cousins want to meet her, too."

He doesn't say anything. He brings another blanket for her (because it's cold, even if she insists that it isn't) and holds her hand.

Byakuya is not a person who talks much about his feelings, but when it comes to Hinata, he doesn't need to. She knows.

The love he's come to feel for her brought life here it wasn't any left. Made fertile soil of what was becoming a desert. And if he knew what she'd been thinking moments ago, he'd call her silly.

Of course, if they are reborn, they'll meet again. She's crossed dimensions and fallen from the moon to catch up with him.

* * *

It's a cold day in April, when the winter refuses to end. Snow falls on the cherry trees that have started to blossom.

In the grounds of the Kuchiki Manor, they're buried together.

Their souls fall far away from the other, to live two very different lives.

Yet one day, they meet again.

At least, that is what Yuzuki thinks.

They always were so different and yet so similar at the same time. Yuzuki has always wondered about that whenever she looked at her parents.

Aunt Rukia says that they might have started blending together since the first moment they met, but it happened in a way that nobody, probably not even her parents, realized it.

They were so in synchrony that even when they left this world, they did so together.

"It's still snowing." She says. "It's really such a strange weather."

"It's because of Mother." Her brother says. "She's saying goodbye."

"The servants and the elders have started to call me Lady Kuchiki. Can you believe that?"

That tittle that she's associated with her mother all her life.

"I know. It's the same for me." Ryo says.

The two siblings stare at the spectacle of the flowers covered by snow for another minute.

It's a beautiful day, when the snowflakes and cherry blossoms intertwine. One a symbol of winter, the other a symbol of spring, both of them conveys a short-lived beauty but, separated by time, they never really meet. This is a very rare occasion.

Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Hinata have passed away.

However, the time they shared in this life was also perfectly beautiful.

* * *

It's also a white and pink day, when they meet again.

"Excuse. I lost my phone. Could you tell me where the train station is?"

There they are with no memories of past lifetimes, with different names, different experiences. Yet their eyes meet.

She smiles and he stares.

"Of course. I was just heading to the train station, too."

Love is like snowflakes, just like cherry blossoms. It's beautiful, yet ephemeral. It inevitably comes to an end. However, just like snowflakes and cherry blossoms, love comes back again with the start of a new season.


End file.
